In a Year's Time
by DragonMistress-Rose
Summary: Month by month people grow and change, sometimes little isolated moments weave into something much bigger. Sometimes all it takes is a year to turn a strong friendship into something more. A series of moments in the growing relationship between Taiki and Yuu.
1. December

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, and if you are uncomfortable with the idea of two males being together this isn't the story for you. Have a nice day :)

 **A/N:** Trying something new here, just a lot of different oneshots/drabbles/moments that weave into a bigger story. Stick around and join me on the adventure through Taiki and Yuu's growing/changing relationship. Slow burning story just so you know~

Reserving long note for the bottom of the chapter, but as always reviews are appreciated!

* * *

The first snowfall of December was always a special sight. There was nothing quite like the chilly weather mixed with the flakes drifting from the sky. It was a beauty that brought feelings of happiness and nostalgia with every gentle brush of the air against rosy cheeks.

As the snow slowly piled and blanked the city in white residences brushed past one another amid their frantic holiday shopping. The shopping district was filled to the brim with people coming and going from stores; bags galore decorating their arms. The twinkling lights and soft music drifting from stores caught the attention of small children with their parents, while the gift displays brought crowds into stores looking for the perfect gift for friends, family, and that that special someone.

One particular shopper with golden hair was carrying several bags full of gifts and wrapping paper, as well as decorations. He stopped several times to check the time and window shop as he moved along the street, double checking his extensive list of gifts and crossing off names as he went.

"Alright. I've got Akari-san's, Zenjirou-san, Kiriha-san's, Ren's, Airu's, Tagiru's, and Nee-san's. All I need is something for are Taiki-san and Ryouma." he hummed to himself, happy with the progress of his gifts. At this rate, he could be done before dinner and start wrapping the gifts that very night. He continued on his way keeping an eye out for gifts for the last two on his list. Though there were plenty of nice items that the two would enjoy Yuu didn't feel that it was quite right to give the two boys anything that they wouldn't love, especially since he had painstakingly scoured for the perfect gifts for the rest of his friends.

It simply wouldn't be fair.

Passing by tea shop an idea struck as Yuu stopped to browse the available product. Though he wasn't normally keen on buying food based gifts-since he had no real way of making sure what the recipient actually liked to eat-he remembered that Ryouma had a peculiar love for green tea; the other hunter would often times be found at a new tea shop sampling it's drinks with cakes when not engaged with a hunt. Yuu had even joined him once or twice when they ran into each other out on the streets; deciding to take a chance the boy went in to the small shop and made a beeline toward the green tea.

The shop carried several varieties of green tea from all grades. Yuu could see the popular gift baskets and boxes on the table next to him filled with samples of everything and even included a tea set, all wrapped up in clear cellophane and tied artfully with beautiful festive ribbons. Taking a moment to admire the baskets Yuu smiled as he now knew exactly what to get for Ryouma. He went back to the shelf of tea and picked up a box of gyokuro tea as well a small tea set for two, with his gift in hand the blond went to pay. All together it was a bit on the expensive side but Yuu would be lying if he said that he didn't have the funds; besides, Ryouma had always been the one to pick up the bill the few times they went to have tea so it was a fair return on his part.

Satisfied with his purchase the boy went back out and ticked the box next to Ryouma's name on his phone. "Okay, Ryouma is all done for so I have left is Taiki-san...and I still have no idea what to buy him." looking around Yuu tried to find some sort of inspiration as to what to get the other boy. "Ahh, this a lot more difficult than it should be." pursing his lips together the blond decided the best course of action would be to continue and hopefully something would catch his eye.

Despite their longer friendship, Taiki was not an easy person to shop for. That was for sure.

A few more stores down and still nothing that screamed the goggle boy's name. Getting increasingly frustrated with his lack of gift Yuu instead ducked into a bookstore thinking that if maybe by not shopping for Taiki he would be able to find something. The interior was well decorated with lights strung up and wreaths along every pillar, the display table up front was show casing an upcoming sequel to a popular teen romance book. Though the cover caught his eye Yuu couldn't find any real substance in the lines, it sounded too much like the countless other books of that genre. Further in were tables lined with classics and books well-loved around the globe, _those_ were far more interesting.

Before he could even get a hand on the tantalizing books that called his attention, the call of his name in a familiar voice caught him first. Speak of the devil, the very boy that he had been trying to get out of his mind in order to shop for had appeared. _However,_ this could work in his favour Yuu surmised. If Taiki was here then surely he could try to wheedle out some hint as to what the other boy would like for a present. "Ah! Taiki-san, what are you doing here?"

"Mom and I are doing some holiday shopping, she's in another store right now so I decided to come here and take a look around. I suppose you're...?" having spotted the multiple bags it wasn't hard to guess what Yuu had been doing up to that point. Shopping for yourself was on thing, but there was no way all those bags could be just for him.

"I'm doing the same as well. I'm actually almost done and just need one last present." shifting the bags from arm to arm Yuu held them up to show how many different stores he's gone to thus far. It wasn't the worst spree he has gone on-as Nene liked to shop _plenty_ -but it was time consuming hopping store to store. "Have you finished all of your own?"

"Yeah! I actually just finished and was going to sit in the cafe over there and wait. Do you want to join me?"

xXx

"-so anyways, it took me a while to get it but I hope no one has bought the game for him."

"I doubt it Yuu, you bought the limited-edition collector's edition and paid for the downloadable content. Normally people just buy the game, they don't spring for something like that unless they really want to spoil someone. But then again, you always do a little bit extra for the holidays." Taiki took a sip of his coffee and smiled as the other's cheeks became rosy. It had been a while since they were able to hang out; just the two of them. Between school, basketball, and hunting it became the norm for all three hunters to spend almost every waking moment together. It wasn't as if he didn't like Tagiru, the boy was a ball of energy that kept them going most days. But on evenings like this, where they could watch the gentle snowfall outside while nursing warm cups of coffee and entertaining easy conversation Taiki really appreciated the time without the other goggle boy.

It was almost romantic.

"Since you were in the bookstore earlier Taiki-san were you looking for something? Perhaps another gift?"

"Oh, no. Actually, I was looking at some books for myself. There's this new series about the sengoku period and the adventures of the lords and their samurai. I heard that it was full of drama and even though it's probably just really loosely based on the time period I actually really want to check it out. But it's a brand-new series and I haven't see too many reviews for it so I wasn't sure if I should buy it or not. Aha." Taiki nervously scratched at the back of his neck as Yuu's eyes studied him. Missing the sudden light and twinkle in the blonde's eye Taiki was sure he had said a bit much.

"So, you're really into those historical period fictions Taiki-san?"

"Ah, you could say that? I'm actually just really into select periods of history. Though I like all the stuff surrounding feudal eras."

"I can't say I'm surprised." letting out am amused giggle Yuu pulled out his phone to make a quick note of the details of the series. He could definitely head back and check it out as a potential gift, if not he at least now had an idea as to what the other boy would really like to receive. "Something like that seems so like you."

After about another hour's worth of conversation Taiki's mother called and they agreed to meet at the coffee shop shortly before heading home. Yuu was bombarded with questions from the kind woman, she asked of his family and plans for the holiday since it was no secret between the hunters and their families that the blond lived all by himself in a large penthouse. To which he replied of his plans to fly out for Christmas with the family, hence the early shopping since the gifts would have to be wrapped the delivered before he left within the next few days. The information took Taiki by surprise but he was happy Yuu wouldn't be spending it alone, with a promise of gift exchanges tomorrow Taiki and his mother went on their way.

Waving good by to the pair outside of the shop Yuu waited until they were out of sight before heading back in the direction of the bookstore, the perfect gift in mind.

* * *

 **A/N:** It's been a very long time since I've actively written anything but my main series stories. And I don't normally write anything non-Digimon-gameverse since there are enough people out there writing for the anime series and what not, but I really needed to write this to be self-indulgent and because I am in rarepair hell with these two. Like..? I normally find it hard to be so enamored with a couple, but when I ship hard I ship for life. I can count on one hand how many Digimon couples that I am a diehard shipper of and would call my top tier OTP ships since I can literally ship everyone in a friend way with everyone else at least and I am behind good romance between any two characters.

But I just, really love these two?

Like I wouldn't be able to tell you when it happened but somehow, I ended up here shipping these two by myself and I just need to vent through writing and share how many plot bunnies come to me when it comes to these two and how much I actually love them. If KohXSayo wasn't my main Digimon OTP these two would probably be it. Not to mention that I really want to explore more on the Xros Wars universe since that last part of it kind of left a lot open. I need more friendship development between these characters and romance between my two boys. I just ahhh, need to leave now before I start a wall of text and ranting.

(One chapter down, 12 to go. Updates will be monthly until I finish next December, no set date but within the month is my goal.)

Love,

Dragon


	2. January

**A/N:** Happy January! This story will probably just end up being used for writing practice since I am actually bound to update this monthly if I want it go smoothly. I don't know how other writers do it but just managing two stories is a bit rough for me, kudos to anyone who can do this regularly. Going to do a cliché thing for this chapter...and probably the next chapter too...also _really_ late on this too...

* * *

"Nee-san, Mama, Papa! It's starting soon!" hooking up the cords from his laptop to the large TV had been a hassle but Yuu was not about to miss the start of his favourite New Year event. The live-stream page had been pulled up hours before and left open as he prepared dinner with his family, the black screen taunting him as he eagerly awaited the starting. Glancing at the clock Yuu hurridly plugged his laptop to charge and full-screened the video feed, though the view from the dinner table wasn't the best he could at least listen to the performances while he tried not to scarf down his food. The padding of foot steps behind him signaled the presence of his sister, who took a seat on the couch directly behind him.

"We still have another 10 minutes until it starts Yuu. We won't miss the opening." a hand found itself in his hair and lightly ruffled the short blond locks before withdrawing; Nene patted the seat beside her. "Mama and Papa will be out shortly, but we can go ahead and start without them."

A warm smile graced his lips as he took the offered spot, sitting close and leaning against her side. For as long as Yuu could remember he and Nene had always watched end of year entertainment programs together, even with their parents sometimes overseas working through the holidays the two siblings would without fail still spend New Year's with lots of food and games and of course their favourite annual music show. It had become one of the most absolute and constant thing in his life, every year the two would sit together, curled and cuddled up in blankets with their dinner and watch the shows until midnight. Even after Nene became an idol years ago, the two still found time to at least spend the last day of the year together. It was a tradition that Yuu refused to break, having grown up with a father away more often than not and his mother joining him when the Amano children were old enough to be left alone Yuu had grown up clinging to his sister's side. A familiar hand returned to his hair and pulled Yuu out of his reverie, glancing up to meet Nene's soft gaze Yuu could feel adoration blooming in his chest.

"You know, I'd like to one day debut on Kohaku."

"You've been saying that since we were kids Nee-san. But I suppose you're closer to that goal now than ever. I know you'll get there one day. And when you do I expect tickets to be there in person for your debut." Nene's jubilant laugh lit up the large living room as Yuu smiled and rested his head on her shoulder, if there was anything he had the upmost faith in, it was that Nene could reach any goal she set out for.

"I'd be sorely disappointed if you weren't, how else am I suppose dedicate all my songs to my number one fan if he isn't there?" laughter bubbled up and out of him and before they knew it the room filled with the sound of their voices, drawing the attention of their parents.

"What's all the laughter about kids?" their mother appeared from around the corner and made her way to the empty seat next to Yuu. Her long dark blond hair pulled into a messy bun atop her head gave her a laid back appearance but the motherly air was unmistakable, "Though, it's nice to hear your laughs together. I wished we could have more family time outside of the holidays."

"Mm, it's fine. It makes the time we do have more special, right?" Yuu pulled away from his sister to lean into his mother's waiting arms. She was warm and scented of jasmine and vanilla and not too far off from what the penthouse back home faintly smelled like. Feeling the additional pressure to his other side the boy found himself extra pressed into his mother's arms. The last time he was this close was probably when she took him home from the hospital.

"Neeeeeeee-san, you're squishing me!" the fit of giggles that greeted him only caused another whine.

"Aw, but you're so cute! Besides, I have to make some room for papa." she emphasized her point by further invading his nonexistent personal space as their father finally made his appearance. The lines in his face smoothed out as he caught sight of his children and wife snuggled up on the couch while a loving smile tugged at the corners of his lips. Sliding into his spot next to Nene allowed her to pull off of Yuu and lean against him.

"It'll be starting soon, I can't wait to see how the line-up goes." Nene said, anticipation clear in her voice and eyes transfixed on the screen. In the next moment, a loading circle popped up on the black screen and the room went silent.

xXx

Somewhere between the beginning and last third of the show the family managed to find time to eat dinner and not miss a second of entertainment. With the bowls stacked neatly in the sink soaking they had returned to their places on the plush couch and remained in a tangle of limbs until the end.

With the 4 hour program finally done and midnight having finally struck in Japan the four allowed themselves a stretch break and returned to whatever needed to be done until midnight their time.

"Ahhhhh, the show was really good. A lot of good debuts!" Yuu stretched and made his way to the kitchen ready to tackle the load of dishes before being shooed out by his mother. "Are you sure you don't want help mama? I can do it for you."

"Nonsense, I know you're used to having to take care of yourself but let mama do this." the woman turned back to the sink and continued, shrugging it off Yuu went to find his phone. He had misplaced it somewhere an hour into the event and had been too preoccupied to find it. If only he hadn't turned the sound off...

After practically turning the living room upside down Yuu finally found it tucked into a corner under a couch cushion. Breathing a sigh of relief, he snatched up the device and checked for messages, finding a couple from friends back home he quickly replied and went to open the last message from Taiki.

 **"Happy New Year!"** the message had been punctuated with several emojis of fireworks and smiley faces. It was a little strange seeing as Taiki never used them.

 _"It's still an hour away here, but Happy New Year to you too Taiki-san!"_

Almost as soon as he had replied the phone buzzed alerting him of an incoming message, his heart sped up in excitement as he read the name at the top.

 **"How is everything in Hong Kong?"**

 _"Everything is good, we just finished watching the show and now we're just waiting on the fireworks. Are you heading to bed soon?"_

 **"You really do watch that thing every year. No, not yet. I figured I would wait out the last moments of the year with you if you were still up."**

 _"Of course, me and Nee-san have been doing this since we were kids. And you really don't have to Taiki-san!"_

 **"I don't mind at all."**

A small flush worked its way to Yuu's cheeks as he quickly answered, the expression not going unnoticed by the prying eyes of his sister; who takes note and tucks the moment away for later. Whomever it was Yuu must've really been enjoying their conversation since he hadn't even bothered to find an actual seat and was still on the floor. It was cute watching her little brother so engrossed with who he was texting, his silver eyes lighting up every time a text comes in-which by the way was almost immediately after he replies-and the bright grin plastered on his face really made her curious. Though for now she would observe and collect information, after all, it was what she had always excelled at.

" **When will you be back?"**

" _I should be back by the 4th, I wanted some time to get settled again before the next trimester."_

" **Are you excited? It'll be your last trimester in junior high."**

" _Very, I'm ready for a change of environment and to be in school with you again Taiki-san! As much fun as it is to deal with Tagiru all by myself I've realised that I need help. I miss seeing you in school."_ Yuu took a moment to read over his message and reread as he debated sending the last sentence. Did it seem to weird to say that he missed the other boy? Especially since they still saw each other regularly outside of school. He tries his best to be honest and transparent about letting others know his feelings, but was this a bit much? Agonizing over one simple phrase wasn't worth it and in the end Yuu sent the message without the last sentence.

 **"You've done well though! I can't wait to have you guys back with me in school. I miss seeing you around school."**

Heat slowly crept to his cheeks as Yuu read the other boy's message, Taiki had just expressed the same sentiment he was thinking not even a second ago. Maybe it wasn't so strange to miss one another despite regular plans. _"I miss seeing you around too,"_ at a loss for words to keep the conversation going Yuu hurridly tacked on an offer to get together before hitting send and waiting.

A reply didn't come in as soon as he had expected and he continued to wait, after several long minutes Yuu tried not to think too much about the exchange and the implications of not getting a response. There were several possibilities, but none of which warranted the unusual discomfort that rose in his stomach. Setting the phone down Yuu went to get himself something to drink, a distraction from the relentless texting he reasoned.

It was a strange experience, suddenly feeling anxious when a reply didn't come, time had suddenly slowed down and the urge to keep checking for a new message was strong. Minutes passed and Yuu found himself disheartened with no response, he even listed off the reasons as to why Taiki hadn't texted back before he nearly slapped himself.

What was he doing? He wasn't some child waiting to get attention, there really was no need for him to act so out of it because their conversation had stopped, and most of all it wasn't as if he was _desperate_ for the attention. Snapping himself out of the haze he had found himself in Yuu decided to watch some shows, he still had time before midnight.

xXx

Midway through some sort of period drama Yuu's phone lit up with a text, without realising it Yuu snatched the device up and unlocked it faster than he ever had before.

" **Sorry, I was on the phone with Akari. But yes! I'm very free when you come back, just let me know when?"**

 _"It's fine Taiki-san. Does the day after I come back sound okay with you?"_

 **"Sounds great, it's a date."** another smiley emoji was tacked onto the text and Yuu didn't know how to respond. A date? Yuu knew that it was figurative speech, but it didn't help the funny feeling that it brought to life.

He was...giddy?

No, it didn't sound quiet right. Excited didn't seem like enough of a word to describe the bubbly sensation or the sudden quickening of his heart. Whatever it was Yuu wasn't sure if he liked it or not, it was foreign but not unpleasant. A loud crash outside almost caused Yuu to throw his phone across the room just as it buzzed again.

 **"Happy New Year, again."**

 _"I can't believe you stayed up just for this."_

 **"Not, just that. But it isn't like it's that late."** even though he wasn't there he could almost see Taiki shrugging his shoulders with an indifferent look on his face. Rolling his eyes Yuu still smiled at how unintentionally sweet the gesture was.

 _"You should go to bed soon. Don't you have plans in the morning?"_

 **"Kinda, but what's one less hour of sleep?"**

 _"It's one less hour of sleep and one more hour of you being tired. Go to sleep Taiki-san, I don't want to be the one Akari-san yells at because you neglect your health."_ the mere thought of being on the receiving end of Akari's wrath over Taiki's health was more than enough to make Yuu shiver. With their relationship being as it was Akari knew more and did more for Taiki's health than the boy ever did, she sent him daily reminders and even on occasions asked for health condition updates when she knew Taiki was doing more than just basketball. She would be livid if she knew Yuu knew Taiki was tiring himself out texting, let alone be the one the other boy was messaging.

" **I don't think I'll be that tired tomorrow if I stayed up a little more."**

 _"I will see you soon. Good night Taiki-san."_ it was short, it was rather curt, and it was enough to get his point across. Yuu didn't get reply for a while but he liked to believe that Taiki had actually heeded his words and went to bed.

* * *

 **A/N:** Should probably mention some setting stuff in case anyone gets confused or anything down the road, timeline wise this is probably set about a year and a half to two years after the ending of the season. So Taiki will be nearing the end of his 10th grade year with Yuu and Tagiru toward the end of their 9th. This is important since beginning wise they aren't at the same school right now in the story but they will be for the last 2/3 of the story. And yes, I did do my research about the Japanese academic calendar, and my first roommate in college was a Japanese exchange student so I am doing a mixture of research along with what she has told me to build the story. On to trying to outline the rest of the chapters so I don't fall behind!

Love,

Dragon


	3. February

**A/N:** Doing a cliché thing for this chapter, because of course what else does anyone do for February prompts but Valentine's day? Also score for this actually being out on the holiday, going to try for not missing the holiday if I do holiday based chapters.

* * *

"Yuu! I'm home." the sweet smell of chocolate wafted through the entire penthouse and swirled around Nene as she entered. It smelt rich and fine, like dark velvet and it made her mouth water at the promise of chocolaty confections. The smell grew stronger was she neared the kitchen and had largely permeated all her senses by then. The stove top was filled with various pots of melted chocolate, some of it was coloured in pinks and reds, and the counter was littered with ingredients. Placing the grocery bags on the counter next to a notebook with chocolate stains all over it Nene went to find an apron.

"I'm sorry it was so last minute Nee-san, but I hadn't realised that I would need so much." Yuu's apologetic voice coupled with the smear of chocolate on his cheek made Nene want nothing more than to roll him up and cuddle him, but instead she went about pulling the items from the bags.

"I don't mind, I was out anyways. Besides, you're making enough chocolates to stash away for a year. I didn't know what kind of boxes you'd want, or the kind of cupcake liners so I just bought red and white ones. I also bought some cards for the names." with the counter space being taken up by the ingredients and molds filled with chocolate and bowls of fillings there was hardly space for much else. "How much have you done?"

"I've got a couple molds sitting in the refrigerator without fillings and the ones on the counter are the done ones that just need to be filled and set." Yuu wiped his hands before going back and tending to a boiling pot of jam, "I haven't actually finished any of them but I've started with some of the fillings, my notebook is probably covered in chocolate but the recipes and details are written there. Some of it is in English though." taking a minute to read the scribbled notes of characters and curly handwriting Nene nodded before moving it off the main counter.

"Which ones are you working on now?" she asked, taking up stirring one of the smaller bowls of chocolate. "Is this one being used for anything else?"

"I just started on the cherry jam filling for Tagiru's and I'll be melting down the last bit of dark chocolate for Taiki-san's. That one if free if you want it. I figured with all the ones I needed to make I would melt some extra plain ones just in case anything went wrong."

Nene made a humming noise before rummaging the cupboards for the instant coffee she knew they had laying around. While neither children were big coffee drinkers, and when they did they enjoyed the actual roasted beans, it was handy to keep some around for when exams rolled around. Not to mention Yuu probably used the coffee more in baking than for actual drinking. Popping the lid of the canister Nene spooned some into a tiny bowl and sprinkled a couple spoonful's into the dark chocolate. The strong scent of coffee mixed with chocolate was heavenly and she knew Kiriha would appreciate it.

He wasn't a huge fan of overly sweet treats and liked drinking his coffee black, sometimes with sugar added but he had said that the bitter taste was something he genuinely enjoyed about coffee.

"Are you expecting to get as much chocolates tomorrow as you usually do Yuu?" Nene teased, throwing in a handful of crushed espresso beans into her chocolates before setting the chocolate aside.

Yuu had been filling up one of the molds with some fruit jams and flushed as soon as Nene's question registered. "Ah, I don't know? I mean I normally get some from Mami and them but..." it didn't need to be said that his "fan club" hadn't diminished in size over the years, in fact it did the complete opposite. It had grown quite a bit and while it didn't bother him much holidays like this is where he was truly aware of how many girls there were in the "club". The primary reason he could make and come up with so many types of chocolates was because of White Day, in the long run it became easier making huge batches of chocolates himself than buying boxes of chocolates for every girl. "Are you done with Kiriha-San's chocolates?" he asked without looking up, switching out the piping bag for another.

"Just about." the tapping sound of the tray hitting the counter was enough of an indication that they didn't have to worry about that batch anymore. "I can start topping off the chocolates that are already filled and you can start Taiki's." the piping bag was taken him and a bowl of unmelted chocolate was pushed into his hands. "Out of all the names on your list Taiki's was the one least changed, seems like you're pretty set on these for Taiki."

Leaving the bowl of cream and chocolate over the pot to melt Yuu carefully measured out cinnamon and spices into a bowl and mixed them together. The kitchen at this point scented of so many things that it was dizzying and a window needed to be propped open.

"I think Kiriha-san and Taiki-san are very similar, so I thought he would enjoy something simple but kind of unexpected. Besides, I like creating new things and I wanted to make chocolates that everyone felt was personalized."

"And, so here we are. With bowls and bowls of chocolates and fillings everywhere and a what looks like a sugar monster's mess in our kitchen." Nene ruffled his hair while stirring the chocolate on the stove as Yuu pulled trays out of refrigerator and somehow maneuvered them to all fit on the limited counter space.

"But it's fun isn't it? Just the two of us making chocolates all afternoon."

"It was cuter when you were younger and only made chocolates for me and mama."

xXx

"There! Finally, all finished."

On four white cards with gilded gold boarders written in a familiar neat handwriting were the names of the recipients of the chocolates and the types of chocolates. The same was written on a fifth card but in a smaller more feminine handwriting. Tying the cards with ribbon to the boxes the Amano children high-fived each other in a job well done and took a seat on the couch. Happy to finally be able to sit and not have to worry about burning chocolate.

"To be honest, I forgot how long it takes to make chocolates." Nene sighed as Yuu brought her something to drink and a plate of some of the extra chocolates. She gladly took the glass and a piece before setting the plate on her lap.

"Mm, the most tedious part is waiting for it to set. Otherwise we could be done so much sooner. But they did turn out really well. I'm surprised considering I didn't test out any of these recipes beforehand." popping a random piece of into his mouth Yuu chewed thoughtfully as the chocolate melted smoothly, coating his taste buds in sweet milk chocolate and fruity jam.

"The boys will like them, if not we can take it all back and keep it ourselves." a bright laughter bubbled from her brother's chest as they continued sitting and eating on their handmade sweets.

Sure, Nene was an idol and was supposed to be watching her figure and what she ate. But indulging in homemade chocolates with her little brother? She would gladly put on the extra weight if it meant she could share his chocolates and sit with him like this. Free and happy and tired and smelling of chocolates but happy all the same. She was well reminded of how much Yuu had grown; he had filled out in the past couple years, having grown a few centimeters and losing a bit of the baby fat on his face. Puberty had done him a lot of good and it was no wonder his fan club doubled in size. Maybe she was biased because he was her little brother, but he had grow up and she couldn't help but yearn for simpler times where they could sit and eat snacks together all day. She realised then that the idea of Yuu growing up so quickly scared her, they weren't together as often anymore and she was missing out on some of the most important and eventful years of his life. Of course, they called and kept each other up to date, but it wasn't the same as coming directly home to tell one another.

"Hey, Yuu." she tentatively called out her eyes focused on a window, watching the sky slowly change colours. Spring would come soon and Yuu will be even more grown up then.

"Hmm?" his gaze met hers as he lifted his eyes from this phone. Setting it aside he turned all his attention to her.

"No matter how boring or exciting life gets don't forget to call and tell me all about it, okay?"

The furrowing of his brows only reminded her of a confused child. "What brought this on?"

"It just feels like you're growing up so fast. I don't know what to do, you'll be in high school soon and it feels like I'm missing so much."

"Sure Nee-san. I promise." he shrugged and leaned into her side and for a moment they were kids again, sitting and enjoying chocolates that mama had taught them to make.

xXx

The bell's toll marked the end of yet another school day as student filed out of classrooms and toward the gates into the streets. Tagiru was the first to sprint out of his class and down the hall to Yuu's, it figures that their last year would be the one where they didn't have class together, after they finally learned to put up with one another's quirks and attitudes. Not having the same class and well as being without Taiki had made the year more boring, throwing the door open he spotted the blond placing his books inside the backpack and on his desk sat a mountain of chocolates boxes. Each of them decorated with bows and notes taped to the lid.

"It's no fair that you get so many chocolates, I only got like 4 boxes. And one of them was from Mami so it doesn't even count." Tagiru huffed, it really wasn't fair if Yuu didn't even eat all the chocolates. He got so many that he wasn't even excited to receive them anymore, whilst Tagiru would be over the moon to get some from everyone.

"Maybe you would get more of you didn't say things like that. Besides, you always eat more than your fair share of mine so I don't see why you're upset. It's not a competition Tagiru." slinging his backpack over his shoulders Yuu reached down beside his desk for a bag before relocating the boxes on his desk to the bag. He could hear the groan from Tagiru at all the chocolates in the bag in addition to the ones on his desk. "Mami and the club gave me a bag this year so I don't have to struggle like last year."

"Yeah it's such a struggle with all that chocolate, I feel _so_ bad for you." had this been back when they first met Yuu would've undoubtedly been snappy and taken it personally, but in the time since he couldn't find himself getting more than barely ruffled at the remarks. Rolling his eyes, he closed the classroom door behind him and started down the hall, Tagiru falling into step behind him.

"Keep talking and I'll tell Nee-san to keep your chocolates." it was almost as telling a child they got a gift. In an instant Tagiru's disposition changed and his eyes lit up like the sun.

"I get chocolates from Nene? Yahooo!" in large steps Tagiru bounded down the steps of the school and dashed toward the gates, where unsurprisingly Nene along with Taiki and Kiriha were waiting for them. Surprisingly Ryouma and his gang were also present, while the ex-rival hunters were always welcome very rarely did they pay a visit directly to the school, they liked keeping interactions outside in the cityscape. As soon Tagiru's eyes fell on Nene he rushed forth and nearly tripped on his own two feet in the scramble. "Yuu said you had chocolate?" his excitement was spilling over and it was obvious how little he was trying to control it.

"Tagiru, manners." Taiki chastised with no real bite. There was no real reason to try anymore but he did anyways. "You can at least say 'hi' to everyone before you demand things."

Looking rather sheepish the younger boy withdrew and gave proper greetings before turning his attention back to Nene, "Yuu said you had chocolates for me?"

Giggling Nene inclined her head toward her brother's direction, "Yuu made them, but yes I do technically have them. Let me trade bags with Yuu and then you can have your chocolates." Yuu was currently accepting a box from Airu who didn't look the most excited to give him some.

"Since I gave some to Ren and Ryouma I supposed I had to give you some too, don't think too much about it." was her reply to the questioning look.

"You made chocolates for Tagiru, Yuu? I feel a little jealous now." Taiki looped his arm around Yuu's neck and leaned on his side trying to sound dejected but only came out as teasing. A soft blush dusted the blonde's cheek as he squirmed out of the hold and took the bag from his sister.

"I made some for everyone too. Let me just pass them out." he passed the boxes to the four boys in front of him and urged them to open the boxes and give it a taste. "Well? Me and Nee-san worked pretty hard on them what do you think?"

The surprised murmur and chorus of thanks was music to his ears, bringing a happy flush to his face. "Wow Yuu. Did you really make all of these? There are so many flavours, they're really specially made." Taiki commented looking at a piece of half eaten chocolate, the surprise bit of spice and cinnamon in what looked like a regular dark chocolate square had been wonderful.

"Of course, regular store bought isn't as good as homemade ones. And homemade ones come in more flavours." the proud glimmer in his eyes spoke volumes and of so many more things he wished he could say. But for the sake of being semi-modest he kept them to himself. "I made sure it would be as well enjoyed as possible."

"How did you even figure these out?"

"It was easy enough, I know you all well enough to figure it out. Tagiru loves milk chocolate anything so I threw in assorted fruit jam centered ones. Ren is kind of the same but I also did mixed nuts and chocolates for him. I had an idea for adding a little matcha into Ryouma's hazelnut chocolates when I realised how often matcha is used in desserts. And for you,Taiki-san, you don't exactly like really sweet things and you only eat the plain dark chocolates so I thought adding some cinnamon and spices would be a nice bit for you. They aren't really anything _that_ special, really." a whine left Yuu's throat when Taiki affectionately ruffled his hair and laughed.

"But thank you though, Yuu, for the chocolates. I'd take these over the store-bought ones any day."

Nene watched on from the side with a small knowing smile before holding a box to Kiriha's face. "And these are for you, can't let you go without some either."

A small smiled graced his face as he accepted the chocolates. "Thank you for thinking of me too."

"Of course." she watched him expectantly when the ribbon fell away from the box and he bit into the piece of chocolate. The surprised look in his eyes was well worth the effort placed into them.

* * *

 **A/N:** So far doing pretty good with shortish chapters, this one is just kinda long. I need to start looking for more prompts though so I can brainstorm and plan ahead for this. But I still have another month before I really need to hunt down prompts and stuff. I'm also really in love with writing Nene as really loving toward Yuu and just their relationship makes me so happy.

Love,

Dragon


	4. March

**A/N:** Can't do Valentines without a White Day chapter, right?

* * *

Saying that Taiki was great at sports was the understatement of the century, saying that he was great at baking however; not so much.

Sure, Taiki could play every sport ever invented without difficulty. He could master and play like a pro with minimal practice needed, name the sport and he could take the stage and play like he'd been playing his whole life. That was nothing, this however, _this_ was so much harder.

Cooking he could do, no problem.

Baking on the other hand was another science that he had never learned how to and couldn't master it in a few tries as it took him to perfect a layup in basketball. His lack of knowledge and skill is what lead him here, standing in his kitchen with his redheaded childhood friend trying to simultaneously teach him and trying not take over the way she normally would with her own younger siblings.

"Taiki! Watch your sifting, you can't make good cookies if you lose half the flour before you even start. Jeez, what am I going to do with you?" the exasperation in her voice was enough make him reconsider these lessons and run to the store for store bought treats instead. "Be gentle, you can't rush if you want the best results." Planting a hand on her hip Akari continued to hover over his shoulder until the fine white powder had safely made it into the waiting bowl.

"What next?" Taiki asked, rather seriously as he pushed the bowl of dry ingredients off to the side and pulled another bowl towards him.

"Wet ingredients; just whisk together your butter, sugar, vanilla, and egg yolks. Add the dry ingredients and then divide the dough between the two bowls. Add your cocoa powder to one bowl and mix and then we're done. It's really simply once you get it down, the base is the same for just about anything."

"Got it." with all the seriousness he had Taiki concentrated on her instructions and carefully worked the ingredients together into two bowls of dough, he tipped them out and wrapped them in plastic before depositing them in the fridge to chill for a couple hours. Akari meanwhile had started the water to wash off their supplies and Taiki cleaned up the counter.

"Don't you normally just buy cookies for your White Day gifts?" she asked taking a seat at the dining table. Dishes were done and the dough had to chill for a little while before they could work with it, which meant only one thing: relaxation and snacks. "Is there a special someone that I don't know about? Hmmm?" she teased lightly, flipping through the apps on her phone.

For as long as she's known him Taiki had never put forth this much effort into White Day gifts before. While he was a considerate boy he always stuck to the store-bought stuff for his classmates and friends. Even Akari herself still received store bought cookies and chocolates-though he did buy her really good chocolate nowadays. To put it frankly, Taiki was a simple sporty boy, he was kind and all but when it came to romantic holidays he honestly did the bare minimum.

"Yeah, you wish there was someone so you can tease me. But actually no, I'm returning a gift from Yuu." a tray of sandwiches and drinks were set on the table as Taiki took the seat across from her.

Akari quirked an eyebrow and made a noise, "Yuu? Well that is interesting..." the teasing tone hadn't evaporated, it just became less prominent as curiosity took hold. "Not even _I_ get handmade stuff from you, though I'm not complaining since I don't think I'd want anything that I didn't personally oversee you making. So what makes him so special?"

"It really isn't anything special Akari, he didn't have to make chocolates for us but he did anyways. Especially since he kind of technically wasn't supposed to by traditional standards. I just want show him that I appreciated it. It really isn't anything." Taiki didn't look at her as he messed with the straw in his drink but Akari didn't mind. She only smiled into her hand and went back to her phone, picking up a sandwich triangle and nibbling on it.

 _Boys can be so dense, even to themselves_ she thought turning her gazes back onto her longtime friend, watching as he texted away an unconscious smile on his lips. She would bet a whole lot of money on his current texting buddy being the younger blonde that has been popping up in conversation very frequently recently.

xXx

Much to Taiki's surprise on his way to the middle school he ran into three very familiar hunters heading in the same direction, two of them carrying gift boxes in their hands. They exchanged looked but none said anything past greetings until they reached the gates.

"So, you guys too huh?" Taiki started casually, glancing at the boxes and then back up at the owners. Inwardly he wondered if their gifts were handmade like his or store bought, moreover he felt rather off put and strangely competitive over the quality of their gifts. It was natural to want to be competitive over sports and academics, but something so simple as obligatory gifts? It seemed rather petty and Taiki even felt a little ashamed to admit to himself that such an emotion was rising within him after seeing the younger hunters.

"It's tradition, is it not?" Ryouma responded playfully, whilst Ren payed no attention and shoved his earphones into his ear and flipped through his music. "Besides, Yuu went through the trouble of making personalized chocolates. We could at least return the favour."

"Are yours handmade?" he all but blurted out.

Nice going Taiki.

Well, it didn't come out as planned but a small part of Taiki was dying to know and couldn't be bothered with conventions. Maybe if theirs were bought the odd feeling would die out and he could stop thinking about it.

Ryouma raised a fine eyebrow, looking almost offended at the implication that he would buy something. "Of course, it's only right if his chocolates were handmade that we do the same. Besides, I find it easier to make everything instead of spending my time scouring for a gift that may or may not actually exist. Of course, there is nothing wrong with buying the gift if that is what you did Taiki-san."

Now it was Taiki's turn to look offended, "Ah, actually I made mine too." they fell into silence as the waiting game commenced. In hindsight Taiki didn't have to rush out of class after school, but he was feeling rather antsy and couldn't help but want to reach the middle school as soon as possible.

The small group was soon joined by Nene who was pleasantly surprised to see the hunters at the gates. Spotting the boxes in the boy's hands she instantly pieced the reason for the gathering together and made no comment outside of greetings. She and Airu kept up a quiet chatter until the bell startled the teens.

Without fail, minutes after students began to pile out the doors and into the courtyard and into the streets, a long day of learning over and a weekend awaited them. Students filtered pass the group, a couple here and there stopping to exchange words with Taiki and many many more stopping and gathering courage to speak to Nene. The now fairly famous idol had fans and followings across Asia, making her appearances outside of events media buzz worthy. Especially if she showed up at a small middle school in the Koto district.

"Ah, Yuu's popularity is about skyrocket with the way everyone is flocking to Nene." a very familiar and deeper voice sounded behind Taiki, Kiriha had appeared and was leaning against the wall, with one leg propped against said wall and a small box in his hand. His eyes were focused on Nene who was finishing the last of the autographs. The students had been courteous and not pried too much, but they did notice the air of familiarity between Nene and the hunters. Some of them undoubtedly made a connection between Nene and Taiki and Taiki and his juniors.

"Nene." Kiriha called as soon as all the remaining students were out of sight, she turned and without a word came to his side a wide smile tugging at her lips. They only exchanged looks but it looked an entire conversation had already taken place. Taiki wasn't quite sure when, but the two former generals had been dancing around one another for a while now. It wasn't obvious at first, but every action and conversation felt like a well choreographed waltz; effortless and familiar.

The courtyard had quieted down and emptied, Yuu and Tagiru eventually emerged from the building, both engaged in what looked like deep discussion before spotting their friends. In true Tagiru fashion the boy loudly called their names and bolted from Yuu's side to the group. The blonde only rolled his eyes and continued as normal, stopping at Airu to dig through his bag.

"Oh, Airu! Good thing that you are here, these are for you." she was handed a pink box tied with ballet pink ribbon and her name scrawled on a tag. "Thank you for the chocolates last time and I hope you like these."

She mummbled out a "thanks" and immediately went at unwrapping the box and tossing a piece of chocolate in her mouth. Her eyebrows shot up as she took another piece and made a noise of appreciation.

"That means that she likes it. Enough to shut her up anyways." Ren said offhandedly, pulling his earphones out and shoving them into the pocket of his jacket. "But anyways, these are for you. Thanks for the chocolates before." he presented Yuu with a small crème coloured box, there wasn't anything noteworthy but Yuu accepted it graciously with a tint of red to his cheeks.

"A-ah, you really didn't have to Ren, but thank you!" his only reply was a nonchalant shrug as Ren turned away and went back to his phone.

"It's like Ryouma says, it's tradition and you did go through the hassle of making so many extra chocolates for us. We can at least return the favour. We _were_ raised properly you know."

"I hope these suit your tastes, thank you for the chocolates." a white box was deposited into Yuu's hands by Ryouma who offered a small smile and stepped away. Yuu profusely thanked the two boys before opening each box and sampling the assorted chocolates and cookies inside.

"I can't believe it, even on white day you still get more chocolates than me! That's unfair." Tagiru huffed, crossing his arms pouting a little.

"Not everything is a competition Tagiru." Taiki chided out of habit.

"It's only two more boxes, besides you gave me one too didn't you? So really you're too blame as well." Yuu badgered, he was practically poking Tagiru with a stick and encouraging it. Taiki only sighed, he knew where this was going and wasn't quite sure if he should stop it before it began. "Besides, it's not like I _had_ to get these, Ryouma and Ren are just very nice."

 _Too late now_.

A low growl left Tagiru's mouth and he lunged forth toward Yuu, who squawked and led Tagiru on a short chase around their friends before ducking behind Taiki for protection. Tagiru stopped short of ramming right into Taiki as he smiled and shook his head. "Now now Tagiru, don't let Yuu rile you up too much. You have to save the energy for the courts. Or your school work." turning around to address his other junior Taiki only rolled his eyes at how Yuu tried to look innocent. "And Yuu, you really shouldn't push Tagiru when you know that this always happens."

"Sorry Taiki-san." they chimed together, neither really looked all that apologetic but it was worth a shot.

"But I'm also guilty of the crime myself," he said rather sheepishly, Taiki held out his box for Yuu and felt a bit of pride swelling at how the other's eyes widened and his cheeks darkened from their already rosey state, "it is only proper if I also returned your chocolates with a gift of my own for the occasion. I hope you like them, even though I needed a lot of help to make them."

"Oh! Thank you Taiki-san, I'm sure that they're fine and I really appreciate the thought. Even though you didn't have to..." Taiki's hand found itself in the blond locks as he ruffled the hair and smiled. Taiki's hand lingered just a second longer before he retracted it.

Nene quietly watched as her younger brother stuffed the boxes into his bag, the happy flush hadn't yet left his cheeks as he carried on a conversation with the other hunters. The exchange had been brief but she saw how much it affected his mood, if he was happy before, the box from Taiki practically made him _glow_. She smiled and giggled, deciding not to spoil the younger one's mood and kept her remarks to herself.

"You know, if Taiki sees that look on your face he'll get suspicious about what you're planning." Kiriha commented slinging an arm around her shoulders. Nene simply leaned into him and shook her head.

"Not planning, just thinking. It's not like you don't see it either."

"Of course I do, I'm not blind like they may be. But still..."

"He's my brother Kiriha, of course I'm going to observe and be curious. I have every right to. But anyways, you were saying?" she looked up curiously at him and awaited his response, Kiriha's eyes were trained on the goggle head and his juniors and she could practically see the gears turning.

"I'll see you later for dinner right? I made reservations at that place in the shopping district that you like. Thanks again for the chocolate, and I hope you like what I brought you." his arm fell from her body and he withdrew, turning but not yet leaving until he got an answer.

"Of course Kiriha, it's a date. I'll see you later then."

* * *

 **A/N:** Already a third of the way through this and I am getting better at working on keeping my updates on time. I'm working on trying not to put it off until the last minute to write every chapter though. I wanted to get this up the 14th for White Day, but then I realised that that week was my finals weeks for Uni and I had to push everything back. And then one thing lead to another and here I am actually really late on an update. I will for sure get back on track though. Baby steps, and this is where I start running out of prompts and stuff and start scrambling to find more and outline more chapters.

Love,

Dragon


	5. April

**A/N:** Keeping on track with schedule also means two updates in the same month because I totally kept putting off March's update.

* * *

The sharp smack of ball against backboard was an all too familiar sound in the courts as aim after aim the ball failed to hit the net _just right_ to secure a score. With Spring vacation coming to a close soon Xros Heart decided on one last practice before school became their top priority again.

The court as usual was unoccupied in the late afternoon, giving the boys plenty of room and time to get themselves in the mindset of practice. With already 3 hours worth of practice and one-on-one matches done none seemed ready to call it quits for the day. However, the sun was well past its peak in the sky and soon enough would start setting to give way to a calm and breezy Spring night.

"You should let me play against you and Yuu, Taiki-san! I bet that I can take on both of you without breaking a sweat!" Tagiru had been hounding them on the subject all day, before practice he had been boasting about his recent "wins" their games and his apparent skill increase. He had settled for their usual one-on-one matches but it seemed as if it was no longer enough for his exuberance. With a sigh and a glance at Yuu Taiki finally gave in and tossed Tagiru the ball.

"If you think you can handle an unfair scrimage than we can give it a shot. First one to 15 wins?"

"Yahoo! Alright, that's okay with me. I'll make to 15 in no time!"

xXx

"Ah! Ow, that actually hurts a little more than I expected to." the boys didn't have too much trouble getting Yuu to the bench and taking off his shoe. The foot didn't look too bad, the injury was recent and there wasn't any swelling yet. Though the fact of the matter was that none of them ever brought medical supplies outside of bandages to practice, that made it difficult to try and treat the sprain immediately. "It seems like just a minor sprain, it's just bad luck that we don't have any wrappings or tape. I have some at home but I didn't think to bring anything today since I live closer." Yuu was careful not to put pressure on his left ankle and propped it up next to him on the bench. Taiki helped Yuu adjust his seated position before turning to face Xros Heart's final member.

"Honestly Tagiru, how could you run into him like that? You can't just rush into everything, you're not 12 anymore. Think about your actions, if this had been an actual game and you ran into Yuu and got him hurt we would be down a player and would have to forfeit. And that is the least of our worries, Yuu could have been seriously injured, we're lucky that it is just a sprain." Taiki looked as if he wanted to continue but held himself back, he was definitely irritated and was trying to keep some semblance cool.

"I-I know Taiki-san, I'm sorry Yuu, I really didn't mean to-" the guilty expression he wore was more than enough to pull at Yuu's heartstrings. Despite their rather combative dynamic Yuu was a huge softie and didn't like seeing such an expression on his friends.

"It's fine Tagiru, like I said: It's probably just a minor sprain. I know how to treat it and I'll be good as new in a few days." he offered a reassuring smiled and could see Tagiru perk up right away. _He was like a puppy._ "Don't be too hard on him Taiki-san, it was an honest accident. Besides, it was bound to happen sooner or later. Xros Heart has somehow managed no injuries whatsoever in our run, this was going to happen eventually, and it was going to be Tagiru related no matter what." his comment seemed to do the trick and lightened the air, Taiki breathed out a heavy sigh and Tagiru let out a small laugh.

"Oh!" How are you getting home Yuu?" for all his obliviousness sometimes Tagiru did get the important things done first. Yuu hadn't had a chance to think about that annoying little detail. While he did live fairly close by, walking back was not an option; and with the way Taiki had been acting he wouldn't risk the chance of worsening his senior's mood.

"Ah, well obviously, walking is out of the question. I haven't actually figured that out, though I suppose I could call Nee-san and have something arranged...but she said that she was going to be out today...and I don't exactly know when she will be free." well that was annoying, Yuu pondered for a moment on any other options that he may have...which weren't many since his parents were still overseas. Feeling the intense gaze of his friends Yuu jumped and hastily waved his hand in front to ease the tension. "In any case, please don't worry about it! I'll get something figured out."

His nervous laugh wasn't exactly convincing and neither google heads were swayed. While the other boys intensely thought over solutions Yuu opened a message screen to his sister, he should at least inform her before she gets home and maybe she'll be done soon enough to come get him or something.

 _"Nee-san, will you be home any time soon?"_ Yuu didn't expect a reply right away but it was nice to see the typing dots show up on his screen.

 **"Not anytime really soon, why? Do you need something?"**

 _"Not exactly, we had a little incident and I have a minor sprain. Nothing too bad but I obviously can't walk myself home."_

" **What? How? How much does it hurt? I can come right over if you need me too."** along with her message Nene sent a string of the screaming in fear emoji, the constant vibration of his phone caught the attention of the others, sending him confused glances in between their low whispers. In any other situation Yuu would find the act to be suspicious but he was too busy trying to calm his sister.

 _"No! Everything is fine, I was just wondering when you would be free. I figured that maybe on your way back home you could pick me up? Unless your meeting is going to be late."_ there was nothing for a while giving Yuu the time to turn back to his friends.

"I assume you're talking to Nene?" Taiki was more than aware that Nene could be fussy about her brother, not to mention the emotions that filter through said brother's face when texting was enough for a confirmation.

"Yeah, she is just jumping to conclusions. She gets a little frantic when it is anything more than a scratch..." the buzzing interrupted his next sentence as Yuu went at rapidly typing out an answer as he read.

" **I can try to get the meeting to end a little earlier, they're just wanting to talk about my next releases and a tour. We're working through some song compositions and writing later but I can also reschedule if you need me to."**

" _No, that's fine I'm sure we will figure something out! Please stay in your meeting, I'll be fine. I can also just wait at the courts until you're done."_

" **Are you sure?"**

" _Yes, of course I am. Thank you though! I'll see you at home!"_ for good measure Yuu sent a couple hearts at the end of his message. Nene sent back a couple hearts of her own settling the conversation.

"Well? What did she say Yuu?" Tagiru was practically looming over him trying to read the messages.

Honestly. Personal space.

"I'd rather not have her skip her meetings with her manager and the company, so I suppose I wouldn't mind just hanging around here until she done. Nee-san probably won't be out until a little later but...I think I can manage."

"Why don't we just take you home?" eyes shot straight to Tagiru, wide and questioning. It wasn't a bad idea or anything, but going about it would be rather difficult. "Me and Taiki-san could support you on your way there." he looked so convinced that he had the solution, almost as if he had found the meaning to life and Yuu really didn't want to burst his bubble, but oh well.

"Tagiru, you live in the other direction of my house. That's a little out of the way for you, isn't it? Besides, it would probably take a while considering the pace I'd have to go. I'd bet we'd get me home right as Nee-san got home. Thank you for the thought though." like a deflated balloon Tagiru's disposition sunk and he went back to his rather comical thinking face.

"I probably could just carry you home. It's not like you weigh a lot." Taiki commented with his arms crossed casually, there wasn't a joking tone and Yuu searched wildly for a hint mirth in his grey eyes.

"T-Taiki-san! Be serious, please." the burn in his cheeks was making itself known as Yuu fought his body's automatic reactions.

"I'm serious, we do live in that direction and it would be more efficient if I just carried you instead of us trying to support you. It'd probably be a lot faster too. Last I checked you are the lightest one of the three of us..." he shrugged and actually _kneeled down_ in front of Yuu gesturing for him to get on.

"No! Taiki-san, it's fine-" Yuu couldn't get out another word before Taiki's bag was slung around him by Tagiru and he was gently pushed forward onto the older boy's back, on instinct he held on as Taiki stood up and attempting to struggle and get off was not something even Tagiru would consider. "You two did not-"

"We did, sorry Yuu. But Taiki-san had a point, we can't just leave you here waiting by yourself. So he's decided that he can make sure that you get home since I do actually have to go. Mom wanted me home early today." Tagiru's sheepish smile was the last Yuu saw before he was gone.

"I'm not going to win am I?"

"Not at all, let's get going." Taiki flashed a cheeky smile and with a resigned sigh Yuu allowed himself to be piggybacked out of the courts and toward his home.

The walk wasn't long and they were only going at a slightly slower pace than usual. Maybe Taiki was right and he wasn't as heavy as he thought he was...however it was still strange to be carried on the other's back through the streets. With the sun was dipping lower in the sky, its glow dying everything in yellows and oranges Yuu found it reminiscent of the shoujo mangas Nene liked to read. His current predicament was not too far off of a plotline he was shown: the main male lead crashes into the heroine after school, they topple down a few steps and she ends up with a sprained ankle, he offers to help her home, she vehemently refuses but he takes her home anyways, on the way back the two have a heartfelt conversation in the setting sun and there are hearts everywhere.

Though in his own right Taiki-san was no doubt the main hero of a story Yuu wasn't a love interest, he was a friend that basically got mauled by another friend and Taiki-san was the, wonderful, caring senior who was back at it with his I-can't-turn-my-back-on-anyone attitude.

Or at least...

No. There was no way he could fit the role of a love interest in a shoujo manga, there were so many factors and their standing and relationship wasn't anything like a shoujo manga, not to mention that he was _obviously_ male-

Yuu shook his head furiously and if he wasn't being carried he would bury his head in his hands and just pretend like he didn't think that. But given the situation all he could do was inwardly chastise himself and be thankful that Taiki-san couldn't see him.

"Yuu?"

"Yes Taiki-san?" he responded almost too quickly, his voice rising an octave.

"Is something wrong? I can feel you really shaking your head back there."

"It's nothing to worry about Taiki-san." the blush was not going away anytime soon. "But thank you though, for carrying me home, even though I'm sure that this is not what you signed up for."

"Haha, yeah well I don't mind at all." Taiki shifted his arms to adjust Yuu, bouncing him up slightly as Yuu clutched even harder at his shoulders. "You're really light, which is a little concerning...you should maybe take a look at your diet."

"I'm eating just fine Taiki-san. I'm an acceptable weight for my body type and height, thank you very much." Yuu huffed while Taiki chuckled. The penthouse was within sight now and soon the boys reached the familiar spacious home. Opening the door was a challenge since Taiki refused to set Yuu down initially but eventually it wasn't worth the hassle and the boys were finally able to made it inside without much trouble.

Yuu directed Taiki toward a medical kit and with a gentle hand wrapped the slightly swollen ankle snuggly and got some ice for it while Yuu propped his ankle up on a nearby ottoman. Taiki's refusal to leave until Nene came home led to them lounging on the couch watching movies and the occasional anime episode. It was comfortable and very natural for them to sit together and just enjoy the company in the warm evening glow.

xXx

 **"Taiki, are you up?"** it wasn't exactly late, but it wasn't exactly early in the night either, however Nene had a feeling that he would be up regardless.

And how right she was.

 _"Yeah. Whats up?"_

 **"Nothing at all, I just wanted to say that I owe you one for taking Yuu home."**

 _"Haha is that all this is for? It's not a problem, I obviously wasn't going to just let him sit there until you were done. And I do live in the same direction."_

" **I really appreciate it though, not just this but you looking out for him."**

 _"Don't worry about, I don't mind at all. It's not like watching Yuu is difficult, he manages himself well enough. It's Tagiru that I have to worry about. How is Yuu's ankle by the way?"_

 **"He's doing well, nothing serious. Some compression, ice and lots of rest for his ankle and he'll be back up in no time. Thanks for staying with him earlier too, you really didn't have to."**

 _"Don't mention it! Though I didn't mean to fall asleep."_ to her surprise earlier upon coming home she found both boys passed out on the couch, the end credits of a movie playing on the TV. Yuu had somehow cuddled up with a throw pillow without moving his propped up ankle while Taiki had simply fallen asleep with his head in hand. The pictures she managed to snap and send to Kiriha were priceless.

 **"Haha well anyways I'm glad I have you watching out for Yuu while I'm gone. Good night."**

 _"Night."_

It was endearing how that boy cared for her brother, he went through much more trouble than needed to both get Yuu home and provide care until she arrived. Though for all his smarts it was amazing how Taiki failed to understand himself...

* * *

 **A/N:** Now that I think about it I was probably about their age when I last actually played competitively on a team for basketball/volleyball. And I myself have actually sprained an ankle playing, it's some serious stuff. I'm trying to plan ahead for the next few months on prompts so I don't end up scrambling to find something and half-ass a chapter, but at the same time have this longer chapter.

Love,

Dragon


	6. May

**A/N:** I need more holiday centered prompts for this, those are easy to churn out.

* * *

The quiet scratching of pencil on paper and tapping of keys was all that broke the silence of the living room, three bodies sat around a low coffee table with backpacks laying beside their feet. It was all in all a normal semi-productive afternoon for the trio as the school year starting to fade into its natural rhythm. Supplementary and extra assignments were not foreign to the boys, but it didn't mean that they enjoyed it any more than usual.

Occasionally the silence was broken with low utterances from semi-silent reading but more often than not disturbances came from Tagiru's growls of frustration and Yuu glancing over the homework to help and provide advice.

"You can't divide by single variables when you have multivariable equations, you need to solve it some other way. Try factoring it out and solving like normal." without another word Tagiru was handed back his worksheet and pushed forward while Yuu slipped a piece of paper in his school book and closed the cover. Making quick work of his strewn about papers and items Yuu tidied his workspace, stretching his arms over his head with a content sigh.

"I'm assuming you'll be staying for dinner?" the inquiry nowadays was just a formality. It had become such a common occurrence over the years that Yuu asked just in case either one or both other boys couldn't stay for the evenings. The arrangement had become so common amongst the boys that their families would occasionally send the other two over with groceries for meals. It was unnecessary, but a gesture of care that Yuu couldn't bring himself to turn down. By now he often prepped meals to serve three to save himself some time even if he didn't know if they were staying.

With essentially his entire family spread across the globe for one reason or another most of the year meals were always spent by himself at the table or on the couch watching shows. It would be a lie to say he didn't get lonely spending so many nights by himself, he welcomed the chance to cook for and share meals with others. The past few months of having his sister home did plenty to ease and quell such feelings and being able to share meals with her again made the penthouse actually feel like a home.

"What are you makin' Yuu?" that roughly translated to a _yes, please_ in Tagiru speak and after years at this Yuu learned that he didn't exactly need to answer. Instead he turned to the last occupant in the room, the rapid clicks on the keyboard hadn't once stopped all afternoon and continued as they spoke.

"Taiki-san?"

"If you don't mind me staying." Taiki didn't lift his eyes from his laptop to catch Yuu attempting the most dramatic eyeroll of all time, but he most certainly heard the huff.

"Of course not, I'm not sure why you still say things like that. Nee-san said that she might be out a little late tonight so we can go ahead and eat without her." without another word Yuu took his leave and made way toward the kitchen, the sound of running water and utensils being moved around were easily tuned out as background noise. Tagiru managed another 15 minutes or so of hard work before he flopped down on the ground and started playing games on his phone, the school work still strewn about on the table.

Taiki sighed as he joined the other in a quick break, finally tearing his eyes away from the bright screen and rubbing them to get moisture back after the strain. In the absence of typing and writing the quietness inside the penthouse seemed to penetrate every pore. Every noise and movement was magnified, the stillness seemed to echo throughout the home and it wasn't hard to imagine how lonely it must be to be living alone in such a place. For a moment Taiki could imagine the sullen feeling of coming in day after day to an empty home. It was probably why Yuu took the chance to invite friends over; it eased the loneliness, if only for a few hours.

 _"-come on, face forward, step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide. Yeah, stand up girls. At the end of what's more than real, we'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds_ ," both boys startled at the sudden low reciting of familiar words. They would know that song anywhere, it was unmistakably one of Nene's bestselling singles, played and overplayed back when it first released. " _How we spent our days before isn't good enough. At full speed, we can blast through even the highest walls. Stand up for your dream._ "

Both boys looked at one another and exchanged a silent conversation before carefully getting up, making sure to be as stealthy as possible. Neither had ever heard Yuu sing, it never struck them as even a possibility that their friend could sing. They crept towards the kitchen, the singing becoming more distinguishable as they neared, they could hear the rise and drop of Yuu's voice with the imagined beat of a song.

" _Be enthusiastic at what you do, no matter what it is. Push your way through to make an opening-no matter how far. The answer you're seeking is: Stand up for your dream,_ " Yuu had his back toward them, moving his hand through the rice under the running tap, he swished the grains to wash and seemed to have lost himself in the-now-not so quiet humming. " _Even if my feelings show weakness, your voice that I hear close by gives me courage and strength. I can go the distance._ " flicking the tap off Yuu poured out the excess water and refilled before placing the rice into the cooker, leaving it to cook while he went about making the rest of dinner.

The setup of the kitchen allowed the boys to observe without even being noticed by Yuu, whose back would be turned to them for most of the cooking process. So instead of having to crouch or hide Taiki and Tagiru could both freely lean and stand by the island by the single wall that divided the kitchen from the living without the fear of being seen. Content in watching their friend work and sing his way around the kitchen and be none the wiser.

" _Yeah, stand up boys. Don't hang your head in shame. Even if you're hurt, the call that reaches you will never betray you. Yeah, stand up girls. The many feelings that come with it will keep us standing back up time and time again._ " Yuu continued his singing without missing a beat as he started cutting up vegetables for what was probably going to be curry from what Taiki could discern from the ingredients that were laid out on the counter. Not a bad idea considering he could make a lot to feed the ever-growing black hole that was Tagiru. " _The days of tedium I think back on with fondness seem so familiar. But we can't return to them anymore, let's keep running while facing ahead. Stand up for your dream."_

Taiki pondered the possibility of Yuu having had more music practice than what a standard elementary school would provide. Keeping pace with the familiar melody wasn't hard considering the song had been wildly popular upon it's release and the catchy melody, and while Nene's vocal range was on the higher side Yuu wasn't doing too bad a job at keeping his voice in the right range. He obviously wasn't as well practiced as his sister, sounding a tad more unsure of himself than she was, but if this was what raw musical talent looked like then honing those skills would make Yuu absolutely amazing.

" _We were enthusiastic at what we did, no matter what it was. We pushed our way through and grabbed it for ourselves. No matter how much it hurt, the answer we were seeking- Stand up for your dream. Even when my feelings seemed about to be crushed, your voice that I hear close by-I kept believing in as I walked on. I won't get lost on this path._ "

Tagiru's head jerked back and forth between Yuu and Taiki, trying with much difficulty to keep from making a comment lest Yuu notice them. He mouthed 'wow' a good few times as Taiki could only nod in agreement.

" _A different world from usual expands before me, the ones spinning its revolving gears-are none other than us. It's our story_." the sudden dropping of Yuu's voice and his movement for sure signaled that they had been caught watching, but by sheer luck Yuu hadn't even glanced their way, only going to the fridge to gather more vegetables, remaining wholly oblivious to his audience. " _Stand up for your dream. Be enthusiastic at what you do, no matter what it is. Push your way through to make an opening-no matter how far. The answer you're seeking is: Stand up for your dream_. _Even if my feelings show weakness, your voice that I hear close by gives me courage and strength. I can go the distance..."_

Tagiru's sudden thundering whooping and the resounding clapping startled Yuu, dropping his knife on the board he whipped around to finally face his friends.

"What the-when did you two-! How long have you-"

"Wow Yuu! I didn't know you could sing! I was for sure that your sister was the only one with any talent." while he certainly didn't mean it like that Tagiru's grasp-or lack thereof-of word usage and proper timing was once again rearing its ugly head, no doubt the red of Yuu's cheeks were no longer from embarrassment. Taiki could only slump his shoulders, once again ready for an all too familiar scene to play out before him.

"Tagiru...please get out of my kitchen!"

xXx

Taiki decided to hang around for a while longer after Tagiru took his leave shortly after dinner, leaving behind half a cup of cooling tea on the table.

"I'm serious Yuu, you can sing really well. I can't believe we're just now hearing you sing, after how many years? It's no wonder you and Nene are related." Taiki was back at tapping on his phone while Yuu cleaned a small mess left on his coffee table, the earlier conversation's topic coming back full force now that Tagiru wasn't around to ruthlessly tease Yuu.

"A-ah it's really not all that noteworthy. Nee-san liked making up melodies when we were kids, she'd teach them to me and we'd sing for mama and papa. They thought it was absolutely charming and definitely encouraged us, it was hard to understand why papa had been so opposed to Nee-san's Idol dream when he was the one that always asked us to sing a song for him."

"You're obviously not half bad at it, maybe Nene can have you join her on stage some time." Taiki didn't expect much to come from some light teasing, if anything maybe an embarrassed laugh or something. But nothing prepared him for the shade of red Yuu turned, it was instantaneous how the other boy's light skin was set ablaze; going from milky to as red as Taiki's Xros-Loader.

"T-Taiki-san!" the squawk sounded like it was caught in his throat halfway and Yuu was surely grasping for words. "N-no way. There is no way I would _ever_ -! I would probably literally die standing in front of that many people." he scurried off into the kitchen with their cups and didn't return until a little while later, plopping down at the other end of the couch; the redness of his cheeks long gone and replaced with its natural light rose tint. Both sat in silence, aimlessly scrolling through social media and the like on their phones, Yuu occasionally stopping to text back and forth between his sister; or at least that was the only person that Taiki could imagine him so frantically texting with.

Having grown bored with the technology Yuu placed it face down on the table and glanced at his guest, taking it as a cue Taiki followed suit in putting away his phone.

"Don't you have to be home soon Taiki-san?" Yuu was fiddling with the hem of the starch white uniform shirt, the formality of a school uniform wasn't too different from what he normally wore, if anything a school uniform actually suited Yuu much more than the casual dress code of middle school.

"Not really, mom said that she was going to be out with some coworkers or something tonight. Not much of a curfew even if she was home anyways." he responded with a shrug, it was no big deal for him to be out later anyways. It wasn't like his grades suffered or anything.

"Do you...want to watch a movie or something?" the request wasn't odd coming from Yuu, no, if anything Taiki had been well aware of where the conversation was probably heading. It was routine for Tagiru to run home early some evenings and while Taiki in theory should have also taken the cue to leave as well, he took a more leisurely pace; staying for up to hours later than other. And more often than not he and Yuu spent the time watching shows and movies and sometimes even working on more school work. The odd thing had been the slight hesitance at the beginning, Yuu had never faltered in asking before.

"Sure, why not. We can watch whatever you want. I picked the movie last time." while the request had been a little off there was nothing else that was any different to concern Taiki and soon the two settled into their comfortable movie positions, however, "Are there any songs you'd like to sing along to in this movie?"

"Taiki-san!"

* * *

 **A/N:** Not going to lie, I listened to Stand Up nonstop for this to get into the zone, honestly though I kind of headcannon that Yuu is musically inclined in _some_ sort of way. There is no way Nene just picked up singing and wanted to be an idol out of nowhere and I would imagine with the money the Amano family has it wouldn't be a surprise if the kids got paid lessons in vocals or instruments in addition to any natural talent that they may have had. But that is just my two cents. I don't exactly remember what the penthouse looks like so I am probably off on details, I am trying to keep it as general as possible for details that I'm not 100% on.

Love,

Dragon


	7. June

Hanging up after a long phone call was always a relief, if it was work related then no one could blame Nene for wanting to just veg out after an extensive call detailing plans for the next _month_. Running a hand through her loose hair Nene was now confronted with her reality of her profession: she would once again have to leave home and fly back to Hong Kong and from there other destinations that had yet to be decided.

That was what she had always wanted, hadn't it?

She loved traveling and seeing new sights, bringing back stories to tell her friends and gifts galore to give everyone a piece of her destinations. And with her career still on the rise Nene could only imagine where her future might take her: the bright lights of America-shimmering in the city that never sleeps, to the ancient buildings of Europe-where centuries of art and history was preserved. Meeting fans and sharing laughs, that was what made her dream worthwhile. And the food, she could never forget the tastes of the places she went. Yuu would love to experience the culinary arts of so many cultures, not to mention learning so much more outside of his self-taught world.

But, that was the exact problem she encountered. Yuu would remain in Japan while she upped and left for another extended business trip. It wasn't as if he would oppose her leaving, no he was absolutely supportive and as exuberant as she about her new adventures, but nothing could curb the guilt eating away at her as she left him behind again. Her extended stay in Koto had been a nice breather, but nothing lasts forever.

Picking herself up off the couch Nene threw her hair up in a messy bun and grabbed her purse, there was only one thing she could imagine would fix her grey mood and it resided in a small cake shop not too far from her home.

xXx

"Nee-san?" dropping his messenger bag on the couch Yuu went to join his sister at the table. She had just set out a tray of fruit and some pastries from a bakery in the shopping district, recently she had taken to having something prepared for his return home from school, always timing it just right for when he walked in. It was a sort of normalcy that Yuu didn't realise he craved while she was gone and it stirred up some nostalgia for their younger days.

Spotting a certain cake that he had love since practically infancy a twist in his stomach made itself known and he knew what had to be coming.

 _I'm sorry._

Without missing a beat he took Nene's hand and sat beside her, "What grand adventure are you off to now?" Yuu kept his voice light, he wasn't particularly fazed by the sudden appearance of the cake, it was a gesture that had carried over from their childhood. Whenever the rare occasion of a fight arose between the two mama and papa would have them sit and resolve their problems, and rewarded with some cake at the end of dinner. It had become so synonymous with apologies that just seeing it brought him back to every time Nene had presented him the cake; regrettably most were in recent years.

"I'll be off to Hong Kong again for a little while, from there probably to Taipei and other cities around Asia. It's not another tour, but more than likely some public appearances and promoting of my new album and single."

"When do you leave?"

"My manager says I have about another two weeks before I really have to leave. The tickets have been booked and I'll fly out while you're at school." the flicker of guilt in her eyes was not missed, but Yuu understood.

He always did.

"So the arrangement is still the same." Yuu went about pouring tea for the two as Nene cut into the small cake and served them generous slices. The conversation felt scripted, the setting like a scene in a play, and the two were virtuosos at their roles: reciting their lines with practiced ease, the words burned into their memories after so many reenactments of the same conversation. Even their movements felt rehearsed, each shift carefully planned out down to the last twitch.

"I wanted to stay until you got home, but..." Nene needed to be out of Koto as early as she could on the last day she could, it was an arrangement she always fought for, wanting to at least see her brother off in the morning of her last day. She always called to check up as soon as she knew he had time, wanting to buffer the blow delivered by coming back to a once again empty home. But she knew that she didn't have that much power nearly 2,000 miles away.

"Please don't worry about it Nee-san. I'm not a little kid anymore you know, you don't have to worry so much. I've taken good care of myself for a while now and Taiki-san and Tagiru practically live here too sometimes. As long as you do your best there is no way I could be upset about your departure."

"When did you get so grown up?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I've always been told that I was very mature." the pout only lasted a moment before laughter bubbled out of the two siblings, echoing off the walls and filling the home with warmth and love, the heavy air had not completely dissipated, but it was enough for now.

xXx

"Nene!" looking up from the menu at the call of her name Nene stood to greet the boy who just entered the cafe. Taking the seat across from her Taiki placed his book bag on the floor and glanced at the menu, his school uniform was a little ruffled but otherwise he was in impeccable form; especially with the Summer months coming she could only imagine how warm all those layers had to be. "Sorry I'm late, had to make sure I had some assignments got to a couple friends."

"It's fine, I haven't been waiting long anyways. I should be apologizing for asking you out so suddenly." Nene said, shaking her head she gave him a moment to settle and read through the selections. Closing her own menu she folded her hands on the table, casting her eyes downward as a hand found the silver bangle on her wrist, running her fingers across the smooth cool surface rhythmically.

 _You can do this Nene. You just need to ask for the favour. You've done this before and even if he says no he can at least be aware-_

"Is everything alright?" Taiki's voice cut through her thoughts before she could even formulate a sentence. Sharp grey eyes full of concern as eyebrows knitted together, her anxious fidgeting with her bracelet had not gone unnoticed, it was a dead giveaway.

Honestly, it was her job to play the concerned one.

"Everything's fine...but...um, would you mind if I asked a favour of you?" she felt out of her element, sheepish at the sudden request. She had wanted to ease it into the conversation, but that was also counting on Taiki not starting the conversation.

"Of course not Nene! I'd be happy to help if I can." his brightness undoubtedly took some of the edge off, if she were allowed to only ask one person for the task in mind Taiki would be her first and only choice.

"Well, it's sort of a big one...but I really can't ask anyone else but you. It's about Yuu."

"About Yuu? Is there something wrong? He would have told me something if- _especially_ if I'm hearing about it first from you."

"No no. It's nothing like that. This is more of me being a worried sister than him having troubles. Anyways-"

"Are both ready to order?" a waitress interrupted before Nene could get another word in and both almost visibly startled, not having noticed her walking toward their table.

"I am, but, are you ready Taiki?" she could see him quickly reading over the menu and giggled. He was so caught up in the conversation that he forgot what he had chosen. "I'll order first then. Could I get the small iced mocha, with soymilk if you don't mind and a crêpe suzette?"

"That is no problem at all, and for you sir?"

"Uh, can I get an iced coffee, no sugar, and the almond cranberry scone."

"Of course, and do you want your coffee black or would you like some milk or creamer?"

"Milk is fine, thank you." snapping the menu closed the two handed their menus back to their waitress who said she would be back shortly with their drinks.

"Well, anyways, as I was saying before: all of this is just me being a little worried and maybe a mother hen over Yuu. I suppose he's told you already: I'll be leaving for Hong Kong again in about a week or so and I'm not sure how long I'll be gone this time. At the least it'll be about a month, and at the most I might not see him again until the Winter holidays. I'm trying to get a concrete answer out of my agent but he says it's not too likely that I'll be back in a couple months," their drinks were set down beside them and the waitress left almost as quickly as she came, leaving the two to their discussion. Nene played with the straw in her drink as she continued. "With that being said, since I was able to be here these last few months I'm worried about the transition for Yuu back to living alone. He's very self-sustaining and there is no doubt that he can do it but I'm just concerned..."

"You're concerned about him taking it a bit hard, yeah?" it was obvious where this was going, Nene if nothing else always put Yuu first. If Yuu ever _really_ needed her Taiki was certain she would put her career on hold and fly back home and to him as soon as possible. Their devotion to one another is something truly impossible to drive a wedge between, evidenced by how far Nene was willing to go for Yuu's sake in the Digital World.

"Yes, our family, Taiki, isn't exactly the traditional type...we grew up with our parents away a lot. We had nannies when they couldn't be home, which is more often than you think. Mama and papa don't mean for it to be like this...but, it's hard with what they do. We've understood this since we were kids, they work really hard so we are free to do whatever we want, but there is a price for it all. They always make sure to be home for the important things, and they always take time to check up at least once a week-"

"But nothing can replace that actual day-to-day human interaction." Taiki had given it thought a few times, Yuu's upbringing was much different than what he encountered. The younger's life style and experiences would have fitted more with a private school type: prep academies and schools that guaranteed a future in university after completion. Expensive boarding schools where Yuu could live with his peers, with holiday vacations being the only real chance to see his family. Where the student body would have had more in common with Yuu's home-life than either he or Tagiru ever could. While he never asked, Taiki was curious as to how Yuu ended up at a public school, where the vast majority of students live a more "stable" life.

"Precisely, we did well enough on our own. As long as we had each other we could make do. Mama and papa love us very much and our family is close, the distance makes it easy to appreciate the time we get. The freedom and ownership of our decisions makes arguments rare; so, you could say that while our upbringing isn't conventional, it worked. However, I can't say that it is necessarily healthy for Yuu to live alone such long periods of time, especially with how young he is. He tries so hard to be mature that I sometimes wonder if he misses out on being a teenager. I am working in an industry where personal time can be scarce. And at any given time, our family could be spread across 3 or 4 countries, anywhere from Koto to America, wherever the work takes us. Yuu's been the only member of our family thus far to be rooted."

Neither had touched the food that was brought to them, only sparing time to thank their kind waitress before diving right back into conversation. Nene's tone heavy and her hands clasped tightly around her drink, knuckles getting paler by the second.

"I know you have a lot to deal with already, you're in your second year so your future after school is imminent so I don't want to add more-"

"Whatever you want to ask of me Nene I'll say yes, you don't have to worry about explaining yourself." Taiki offered, "I really don't mind, and I doubt you're asking me for something I couldn't do. It's Yuu we're talking about, he is pretty independent already. And it isn't like this is the first time we've had a conversation like this."

"I know, I just want you to understand the other side of him that you've never been exposed to. The last time we did this I was just worried about him having to live by himself for the first time. Yuu'll need a little more attention and more human company than usual until he gets settled and I know that since you and Tagiru spend so much time at home with him I figured that it wouldn't be strange for you to spend a little more? Yuu...would never ask either of you but he's alluded it over the phone when I call, I just want you to watch out for him and be more aware. I haven't been able to be home for this long in a while-long enough to settle and get comfortable. I just...feel bad leaving him again."

Taking a sip of his coffee and picking at the scone Taiki shrugged, his laid-back attitude doing little to relieve Nene, "If that's all it is then I don't mind. I care about Yuu too, and I'll do what I can, but don't feel guilty about it. You'll make him feel worse if he finds out. And if it makes you feel better actually to hear it: I promise I'll take care of Yuu if he needs me, I'll be more watchful and try to nip problems in the bud. But do give him more credit, he's pretty grown all things considered."

"I suppose so, maybe I am just being silly." Nene smiled, the sloping in her shoulders eased and she relaxed into her chair, finally not looking so tense.

"I wouldn't say silly-your care for him will never be silly-but we both have different perspectives of his character. You're his sister, you're gonna want the best for him and naturally worry yourself sick. It's just how it is, so leave it to me and stop worrying so much."

"I'm happy to hear that, Taiki. I'm glad Yuu has you to look after him too, I'll leave it to you then." clinking their glasses together, Nene laughed at the quirk in Taiki's brow.

With the matter finally settled the two switched to much lighter and casual conversation as they finished up their afternoon meeting. Nene's heart finally at ease, being able to leave Yuu in capable hands should anything arise.

xXx

Nene's date of departure came and went with little deviation from routine. The morning of the siblings shared a brief hug and she planted a kiss on his crown before he was out the door. The days that followed were treated as routine and Yuu settled himself back into the home now devoid of other's personal belongings. Once again cooking regular meals for one in the quiet of a large home became norm, Yuu wasn't particularly fazed, but the emptiness and lifelessness was hard to ignore.

"Let's go out, Yuu." Taiki suggested one afternoon, having caught Yuu right after class and clubs instead of waiting for him outside the gates. Tagiru was strangely nowhere to be seen, normally the other boy was hot on Taiki's heels, bounding with energy that even club activities couldn't fully expend.

"Go...out..?" Yuu repeated slowly, searching for any signs of something amiss in Taiki's body language. Yet, nothing seemed different, leaning casually against the end lockers Taiki kept steady eye-contact and shrugged.

"Yeah, let's go somewhere else before we head home. There's a nice cafe in the same direction. Want to come with me?"

"Um, sure, why not. Just let me finish changing shoes, Taiki-san." slipping on his black dress loafers and closing the locker Yuu fell into pace with Taiki as they made their way off school grounds. Expecting Tagiru to meet them outside the lack of their friend only served to make Yuu even more suspicious. The two kept up light conversation about their school day into the streets, for the most part Yuu allowed Taiki enough space to lead the way, keeping a close-but respectable distance. But if the other boy kept somehow ending up walking closer than he normally does and if their hands brushed a few times more than they normally should, well then, Yuu didn't mention it.

The cafe was a relatively short distance away from their school, it was a simple turn in the opposite direction of a street they normally took, and tucked away between a flower shop and a gift store. A couple of tables decorated with fresh flowers lined the outside patio area, with matching white chairs. The cafe door was propped open, allowing the wafting rich smell of baked goods and food to permeate the streets.

The pair was escorted to a table upon entering and left to read over the menu. Silence fell over the two as they browsed the selections, Yuu taking care to read over the specials and signature items. Their waitress came and effortlessly took down their orders with quick, sharp notes on her pad. Collecting their menus, she flashed a smile, promising quick service and left.

"Did Nee-san ask you to take me out?" Yuu asked, eyes firmly on Taiki. Having placed their orders, now was the best time to try and weasel information out of the other.

"Well, not really. On no certain terms did she specifically ask me to. But yes...and no if you think about it." Taiki's blatant attempt to vaguely answer him was what Yuu had expected. Though his senior would never actually lie to him, Taiki did occasionally try to steer conversations and questions away from their original intention. A situation similar to this had occurred once before, during Nene's first extended stay abroad. Yuu had been prepared for the sudden living changes at home, what he hadn't counted on was Taiki out of the blue taking a larger interest in his wellbeing. It hadn't been unwelcomed, but was getting rather ridiculous when he finally managed to get a complete answer out of the other. Which prompted a long phone call to his sister and setting everything back to as it should be.

"Whatever she asked from you Taiki-san, I know you said yes to because it's you." over the years occasionally Yuu cursed Taiki's inability to turn anyone down. And now he was on the receiving end, the only difference was the help was more than likely a little unnecessary. "Nee-san really shouldn't have...I'll call her tonight and get it settled."

Their waitress returned as she had promised to set down their drinks, a plate of sandwiches, and cakes. Reaching to pull his drink closer Yuu took a sip, waiting rather impatiently for a response.

"She just wants to make sure someone is watching out for you. Naturally it'd be me since I have been doing it for a while now, though it isn't like I need to do much. I think, maybe, just having someone gives her peace of mind." resting his chin in hand Taiki lifted his coffee to sip, his movement slow and relaxed. "I'm just here to check in when she hasn't had the time to. It isn't like she asked me to move in and keep an eye on your every move."

"I guess so...but still, I'm already quite capable..." Yuu murmured, eyes flickering down at his phone, already working out a message to send when a hand worked through his hair with a soft ruffle. At the sudden touch his head shot upright, catching Taiki's soft gaze as his hand withdrew.

"Don't try to act so grown up all the time, okay? I think that is what worries her more. You shouldn't force yourself to miss out on things just because you feel like you should have to be more mature. Or at least, that's what I understand of her intentions."

A familiar warmth flooded Yuu at the thought of his sister. He had come to expect her expressions of love and care through various means; from sending gifts for no particular reason to simple words Nene never failed in making sure that distance never weakened their relationship. It was the little things that kept their family together while they all went about their lives, so it was no wonder that Yuu had begun to do the same: sending flowers and cards to members of his family when loneliness crept in and the days felt endless. This was no different than what they had been doing, it was another gesture of concern and care. Albeit a little convoluted.

"...I'll let it slide this time and won't call her. Only if we don't repeat last time though." he was rewarded with laughter as the two spent the rest of their time at the cafe leisurely snacking and chatting, absorbed in the easy-going atmosphere of the cafe and one another.

* * *

 **A/N:** Longer chapter because I think that there is a lot to the Amano family that is implied. They're obviously well off, but we never see the kids with their parents save like one episode and it is kinda obvious that before Nene became an idol it looked like she and Yuu lived alone in the huge penthouse. Either that or their father spent a lot of time at work. And after Yuu is only seen at home _alone_ , it's safe to say that their parents probably work a whole lot to provide a certain lifestyle for their family, but that also means they have very limited family time. And if there is one thing I know: it is that in an environment where the adults in your life aren't always around, especially those teen years, it's difficult emotionally and potentially mentally for the child.

I have no doubt that Yuu is the "lonely rich kid", he doesn't get to have a family the same way his friends do. Taiki at least lives with his mom and Tagiru has both his parents present, but all Yuu really has are his friends to keep him company now that Nene is gone. And in all honestly the show could have characterized Yuu as a bratty attention seeking character that always gets his way and is bitter at the world and it could have been justifiable, but they didn't. Because sometimes with parents that are either gone or work a lot what they'll do is use their money as a substitute for the family time, buy their kids whatever they want/giving them all the spending money in the world. However, what we get is a character that is mature and understands how harsh the world the can be and can handle it. He's _had_ to grow up faster than some of his friends, it's some pretty harsh stuff if you think about it.

Of course, now you all know who I am biased for and my favourite character if I am writing a long author's note overthinking the family dynamics and the implications of the show. I just have a lot of feelings about this character and I'll stop here before I go on another tangent.

Love,

Dragon


	8. July

**A/N:** I've always wanted to go to a summer festival. I've been to lots of night markets so close enough...?

* * *

"Ne, Tagiru! Bring me back some takoyaki, or maybe some steamed buns. Whatever it is, make sure to being me back a share of food too! I won't forgive you if you forget, or eat it all!" Gumdramon's demanding voice could be heard even through doors. Yuu was certain that the Digimon was hanging off of Tagiru and being the usual annoyance that he was. But...that particular brand of annoyance had grown on all of them over time; a type of tolerance had developed much like siblings that drove one another up a wall, but in the end there was a unmistakable fondness for one another. Especially now that their partners resided in the Digital World.

After defeating Quartzmon there were still plenty of lost Digimon wandering around and the hunting continued on for about another year. With the growing number of hunters and no actual threat to the peace rouge Digimon could easily be hunted and returned home without much incident. And soon enough there weren't many lost and wandering Digimon left that warranted so many hunters being needed. Shoutmon had been one of the first to leave, as Digimon King he needed to be back home to take care of business and watch over the Digital World. Damemon and Gumdramon followed soon after.

Watching their partners go was bittersweet, another chapter coming to a close as they put their adventures behind and move on. But there had been an unspoken understanding that they would not be gone forever. While they could not exist in the human world as they had before, the digimon could sometimes freely pass between worlds. It was a matter of planning and making sure that they continued to stay hidden when they arrived.

"Dame dame, Yuu, you should finish getting dressed. It's rude to keep everyone waiting." the oh so familiar voice and saying came through the door, bringing him back to the present. Where his hair was still dripping water and he was only half dressed, making a mess of the floor.

"Sorry Damemon, I'll be right out." Yuu called out as the steps retreated. He hurriedly finished drying his hair and slipped on an off-white yukata with rich gold designs making sure to place left side over the right. At the hem and sleeves the gold was blocked out, fading upward and bursting into little squares that melded into and created the thin lines running vertically up the body. Embroidered at the ends in dark coppery thread were little shapes that almost resembled small flowers but not quite, from a distance the delicate embroidery looked much like a thin trimming but up close one could see the skill that went into the careful placement and threading of each detail.

It took a little time getting the obi tied-holding the robe closed while trying to wrap the cloth around was easier with two people-but once he had secured the black and gold cloth and tightened it Yuu did a once over in the mirror before heading out to join his guests. Stopping at the top of the stairs Yuu took a moment to take in the sight, a wide smile already pulling at his lips.

Gathered around the main living area were his friends and the visiting digimon. Though they couldn't exactly go out the digimon were rather content to watch the festivities from afar. That and Yuu had made sure there was plenty of food in the house until they returned. The digimon had taken no time to make themselves at home, if the noised and lived in look was any indication. Tagiru and Gumdramon's rowdy nature was providing for some entertainment, their voices rising above the chatter with Gumdramon tugging at the bottom of his human's blue Yukata; the bold, white wave like designs on the fabric seemed almost too grown-up for his friend. But at the same time it was a gentle reminder at how much older they were. The yellow obi provided for a splash of colour and brightness that was undoubtedly much like him.

Cutemon backed by Damemon seemed to have been egging on an ongoing heated conversation between the two, it was nice to see that while many things had changed, nothing had changed at the same time.

Taiki and Shoutmon stood off to the side, speaking to Akari and Zenjirou, who had come to visit for the weekend. They too had come already dressed and ready for departure. The deep red of Taiki's Yukata was offset by the even darker burgundy lines running vertically up the body, with a darker thicker stripe up his left hand side. The black and white patterned cloth around his hip was the only attention-grabbing piece of the ensemble. It was simple, understated, yet bold and strong all the same.

Zenjirou was much in the same boat, with a forest green Yukata with lighter green and white diamonds and zig-zags running up and down the material and a simple patternless obi. Akari seemed like the only one that wore anything relatively eye-catching and bright, dressed in orange with light pink and red peonies scattered around the body and sleeves she paired it with a scarlet obi tied with an additional strip of pink around the waist. It gave her a very traditional and outgoing appeal. And Yuu could appreciate the time she took to care for her appearance, even going as far as to take out her usual hairstyle and tie it in a pony-tail at the nape of her neck.

"Ah! Yuu's done!" Akari had been the first to spot his appearance, what with being in his direct line of slight and all. The group huddled around the stairs as he descended, all eagerly looking over his own clothes for the night. It was rare that they all got to dress like so, even something simple like Yukatas could get everyone so excited. Only the most traditional and wealthy got to wear the finer kimonos more than once or twice a year, Summer festivals were a good time to bring out the otherwise dusty and unused wear.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting, getting the obi tied is harder with just one. But now I feel a little over dressed, everyone is wearing such dark colours." while it was true that younger people leaned toward and popularize brighter and bolder colours and patterns, it seemed at the moment that his friends-sans Akari-didn't didn't have such a taste. He would have considered changing into something else, but his mother had this made a little while back and he hadn't had the chance to wear it out. And it would have taken too long.

"Nonsense Yuu! You look fine. It's not our fault the others don't know how to dress properly for the occasion." Akari playfully knocked shoulders with him and stuck a tongue out at the others. The bit of protest and indignant cries falling on deaf ears and with elbows linked Akari forcibly dragged Taigru and Zenjirou out the door.

"If my opinion counts for anything I think it suits you, Yuu." Taiki commented before following their friends out the door.

xXx

From the shopping district all the way to the waterfront paper lanterns lit the way, their soft glow guiding the denizens toward the open streets. Open stalls as far as the eye could see selling crafts to the bustling crowd lined both sides, making it a tight squeeze for their group. Farther out a few tents dotted the horizon, tents that undoubtedly held games and hard-won prizes with plenty of patrons trying to win something special for a lover. The wafting smell of oils from cooking foods and treats made the tantalizing idea of trying everything all the more appealing and the lively atmosphere was contagious. Tagiru with his boundless energy took off first, straight to the games and food, followed by Zenjirou who pulled Taiki along toward the less crowded but more difficult game stalls.

An arm wound itself around his and suddenly Yuu was being lead toward a nearby stall selling some jewelry and other assortment of accessories. "Well since all the others have run off I guess I'll just hang on to you. You'll look around with me, won't you?" the girl had already gone ahead scrutinizing each piece she picked up, taking care to turn them in her hand with a thoughtful look.

"Sure, Akari-san." the array of items was mind boggling, the sign advertised that each piece was hand-made and the materials used. The prices were good considering, but nothing exactly caught his eye. In the end nothing seemed to interest the duo and they continued to work their way through the other vendors, stopping by each tent to browse before moving on; Akari seemed to have been on a hunt for something particular while Yuu was satisfied with following and keeping up with some casual conversation. Catching sight of a familiar trio close by Yuu raised a hand and waved, managing to grab the attention of Ren, who in turn nudged his companions in their direction.

"Funny seeing you three here. Enjoying the festivities?" Yuu said as they approached. Ren was dressed simple; a blue to navy Yukata and a heavily patterned grey and white obi. The boy was hardly recognizable without his signature hat and had he been alone Yuu was certain he would have passed on by without a second glance. Ryouma's choice of clothing exuded an air of class sophistication even for the more casual purposes of their dress. The inky black cotton was lightly patterned with silvery pinstripes and paired with an equally simple white obi. Yuu could tell that it was well tailored and made to fit accordingly, it was no surprise considering the Mogami family did rather well in the business world. Out of the three however it was Airu that dressed the loudest and boldest; the light pink Yukata was decorated top to bottom in cherry blossoms and cranes with plenty of golden thread woven through. Even her violet obi had been folded and tied in the back to resemble a large bow.

"I see you're doing well." Ryouma said glancing around, "Are you here alone? I would have thought that you of all people would be with friends." to make room the small group began walking toward the outer edge, allowing the throngs of people to pass as they made their way farther up the street and away from the main area.

"I was with Akari-san. But I've lost track of her, and everyone else ran off the second we got here. I'm sure to find at least Tagiru by some of the food and games though. How are you three enjoying the night?" small talk was a skill that Yuu had learned at an early age from family. The ability to hold conversation without allowing it to tip toward awkward or too personal was something that all businessmen acquired after some time. Keeping the flow in conversation at a steady pace allowed for the slow acquaintance of the other and into an eventual trusting, working relationship. It fostered a sense of friendship and closeness without overstepping certain social boundaries.

"Airu's been having a blast looking at all the stuff that's for sale, that much I can say. For me, I'm just waiting on the main event." Ren cut in, hands behind his head and eyes toward the stars. For all his callousness in the beginning, Ren had certainly opened up more since then; going out of his way to extend gestures of friendship, albeit in rather roundabout ways.

"Not my fault they've got such cute little stuffed animals and stuff. It's honestly such a waste letting all the little kids get them, they'll only ruin it with their greasy hands." the cute hunter's bias extended far beyond that of Digimon. Anything objectively cute caught her attention and as always had to be hers no matter what. The childish puff in her cheeks and huff was nothing new and they all shared a good laugh.

"We're going up to place wishes on bamboo, would you like to join us?" Ryouma's offer was more of a formality, an easy way to allow Yuu an escape if he so wished. And had this been back when the hunt was new and the hunters still worked on opposing teams Yuu would have taken the first chance to run back. But that was then and this was now, there was no need to be uneasy around people he occasionally met with and talked to in the streets of Koto.

"Sure, why not? I was meaning to come up anyways."

The former hunters kept up idle chatter as they wound their way to the end of he street and up some steps where large bamboo stalks stood, the coloured paper of wishes fluttering in the nighttime breeze. Scattered around were plenty of others adding their wishes to the growing numbers, the lanterns illuminated the thin sheets of paper casting their colour all around like prisms.

Grabbing a piece of paper Yuu gingerly wrote out his wish after a long moment of thought. Folding it tight and securing it to a branch he clapped his hands together and offered a prayer, just for some extra luck.

xXx

Wandering back through the cramped street Yuu stopped to purchase a couple items here and there with the intention of sending them off to his family later on. Having parted from Ryouma's crew for the time being he set out in search of his friends. It didn't take too long until he came across the others nestled around a seating area. The table piled high with some game prizes and copious amounts of street food.

"Where did you run off to Yuu? I turned around and suddenly you were gone." Akari had in her lap bags from various vendors and a large yellow star plush. By the looks of it she finally found items she liked and the plush was probably won from a game, either that or she wanted it enough to buy it.

"I ran into Ryouma and them, we talked for a bit and since I lost all of you we went up to put wishes on the trees. If you're looking to make some I'd say go up soon, it was looking pretty full when we were up there." snatching up a stick of dango from Tagiru's plate-and ignoring the yell-Yuu squeezed himself in between Taiki and a mountain of stuffed toys over flowing from a bag. Some kind soul probably saw all the toys and offered something to help carry them in. He had assumed that the other boys had won them when they ran off earlier; Taiki's athletic prowess apparently extend to carnival games, allowing him to amass more than his fair share anytime he played.

"Is it really?"

"Lots of people were going up as we were going down. So I'd say do it now before it gets crowded. Probably just wanted to make their wishes before the fireworks."

"Ah! Then I definitely need to get up there!" Akari scooped up her bags and plush before discarding the leftover paper boat from her food and made way toward the wishing trees.

"O-oi! Wait for me Akari!" Zenjirou gathered his armful of prizes and barely missed tripping on the table's leg following after her.

"Me too! Hold on!" Tagiru scrambled to shovel the last of his food into his mouth before dashing off toward the other two.

"We'll meet you two for the fireworks later okay?" Akari called back as their figures were engulfed by the crowd.

"Aren't you gonna go, Taiki-san?" Yuu inquired, noticing that the other hadn't made a move to get up and join the others. Simply continuing to finish up the last bits of his okonomiyaki.

"Nah, I can wait for later. It isn't like those trees are going anywhere anytime soon."

"I suppose. Though I am curious, what are you going to do with all of these?" he said, gesturing toward the pile of prizes. Yuu couldn't imagine Taiki wanting to take it all home

"No idea, I never meant to win this much. But Zenjirou kept wanting to play more and we somehow now have an army of plushies."

"I saw Airu earlier, I'm sure she'd just _love_ to take them off your hands." he was certain the girl would be delighted to take home a bag full of plushies for her collection. Ren had let it slip earlier that for all her talent and smarts with trap making she was no good at carnival games but was too proud to allow her friends to try and win some for her.

"I was actually thinking of giving them to you..." Taiki nervously scratched his cheek, refusing eye contact and his cheeks looking a little redder. Though that could've just been from the cast of the red lanterns.

"To me?"

"Yeah, I thought may you would want a new friend...or 20..." the airy giggle that Yuu let out was rather pleasant sounding Taiki decided.

"Nee-san brings enough of them home for us to be swimming in plushies if she didn't give them away...however, I'll tell you what Taiki-san," Yuu wheedled a rather overstuffed spotted white owl from under a couple bears, "I'll trade you some food for this little guy. He's kind of cute isn't he? That makes it fair, yeah? We can keep looking around before fireworks and I'll get us some food."

"Sounds good to me." picking up the bag brimming with toys he followed the other toward the center of all the food stalls.

They passed the time winding up and down the rows of vendors, Yuu making good on his promise and buying whatever food item Taiki desired. Which turned out to be more of the savory snacks as opposed to the sweet little treats most people indulged in during festivities. It was agreed upon that instead of separate servings they would share one, practical since it allowed them to go around and consume more from other stands. They passed the plates of food and snacks back and forth, Taiki aimlessly pointing out the different stalls he had looked at and the games he won. Recounting endless stories of what he and Akari had missed. Yuu on the other hand was suddenly hyper-aware of the closeness forced by crowds and how often their hands brushed, how their fingers always came in contact when they passed the food or how the touch lingered for a split-second. Taiki seemed wholly unaware, or at least unperturbed.

Along the way they did manage to cross paths with Ryouma's team, the exchange of cheap plush toys went well enough. Airu gleefully took the entire bag without hesitation and Taiki only kept one item from his spoils: a very similar looking owl plush. When asked he shrugged and said that he rather liked the owl and that coincidentally theirs had come as a set.

xXx

Akari watched on with a knowing look out the corner of her eye, noting how Taiki _might've_ stood a little closer than appropriate and how Yuu seemed to almost lean into the other. She had spotted the plushies-though Yuu had tried to stuff his in a small bag already full-when the two had arrived, and decided not to question. Watching Taiki lean just the bit closer to Yuu in order to speak over the booming explosions and how a slight flush hadn't left the blonde's cheek since they'd arrive she took notice of every shift and movement, every last second of their interaction was riddled with implications. Taiki might've not even realise how they must've looked together, _especially_ to unknowing outsiders.

Akari made a note to pull Taiki aside later for a talk, but for now she would relax and enjoy the display that coloured the night sky.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ain't nothing more romantic than some fireworks and wandering a night market together. I've been trying to find a way to throw in some interaction between the Digimon and the hunters and this was the best I could come up with. As much as I like the idea that the Digimon could've stuck around indefinitely I honestly just don't see it being an actual thing had canon progressed. I figured that whatever happened at the end of Hunters went on for a bit and in true Digimon fashion the Digimon had to return to their world soon after. But that isn't to say that they can't swing by and visit once in a while. How that works is beyond me, but I do know that they'll be returning for future chapters.

Love,

Dragon


	9. August

Summer vacation always meant two things: bedtimes were now whenever you fell asleep and sometimes you fell asleep at a friend's home resulting in an impromptu sleepover.

Both were exactly what had happened the previous night when Taiki and Tagiru ended up staying after dinner and the three had decided to marathon a recently released TV series. 26 episodes hadn't sounded like a lot, but at some point, all three had fallen asleep strewn across the couch. Yuu vaguely remembered waking up practically sprawled out on Taiki, who didn't look all that uncomfortable himself, and Tagiru somehow managed to keep sleeping hanging off the couch and already halfway on the floor.

It wasn't exactly a pretty sight, the light of the TV was blinding and had the haze of sleep not been so strong Yuu would have been rather mortified at using his senior as a pillow. But in his drowsy state, eyes blurry and body heavy he couldn't have cared less. The only thought in mind was wonderfully comfortable pyjamas, a plush bed with pillows and some light blankets. Though the night air was cooler it could still be fairly humid, blessedly the AC couldn't exactly be turned off during the Summer months; perks of living in a penthouse. Finally, Yuu was able to shake his friends awake enough to herd them into the guestrooms before hastily going about his nightly routine and promptly falling into bed.

xXx

Taiki had recently gotten into the habit of being an early riser on his days off, it wasn't as if he chronically slept in late before but lately rising before 9am felt more natural while usually for school he would be up closer to seven. But With it being Summer vacation however, he allowed himself to stay underneath the warm sheets a few more moments. The absence of footsteps and noise downstairs and in the hallways assured him that the others hadn't risen just yet. Tagiru probably wouldn't be up for another hour and Yuu would possibly be up within the next half hour.

Having spent many nights together the trio had become attuned to one another's morning routine. Always like clockwork Taiki and Yuu would be the first ones up, followed by Tagiru sometime later just in time for breakfast. Breakfast was usually made by whoever dragged themselves out of bed first. Yuu had always insisted that as guests Taiki and Tagiru he would take care of the food. While Tagiru agreed too quickly Taiki was more inclined to try and give their host a break, especially considering that Yuu made the dinner.

Growing restless Taiki slipped out of bed, thankful that he had taken to leaving a pair of sleeping pants or something with Yuu when this had happened for the 5th time in a row. Tagiru did the same not too long after and it was safe to say that the guest bedrooms were starting to become the temporary bedrooms of the two boys. Making quick work of freshening and waking up Taiki padded downstairs, the entire penthouse was set alight in the morning glow coming in from the picture windows that spanned from floor to ceiling, overlooking the busy streets below.

The muffled bustling noise of an awakening city was not too bad he decided; it was one of things that Taiki enjoyed about his stays. From atop the penthouse the view over the city was worlds different from what he was used to at home in a quiet neighborhood. Wondrous could not begin in describing the feeling of being able to watch the world and its people go about their day. Taiki was certain that he could sit and watch the world go on by all day without growing bored. And at night the sight changed into something else entirely, the streetlights and building lights from below highlighting could barely be seen and the easy-going patrons of nightlight were flickering shadows. The building lights from above drowned out the stars but late at night, when all went to bed and when the lights finally turned off the faint glimmer of stars could be seen from the window. The boys had spent many late restless nights laying on the floor or on the couch looking at stars in hushed whispers.

Having taken in his fill of the morning sights Taiki headed toward the kitchen to get started on breakfast. Pulling out the tray of eggs and some basic vegetables he set them aside while he went about gathering utensils and pans. He washed and put some rice to cook while he cracked nearly the entire tray of eggs into a bowl, throwing in the usual seasonings: rice wine, milk, salt and pepper; Taiki went about whisking the mixture and setting it aside to chop up the vegetables. Since none were picky eaters it didn't matter much what he used for the omelettes, though it was much easier with faster cooking vegetables like peppers, carrots, and onions.

At about a quarter till nine Taiki heard the faint movement from upstairs and the sound of running water, alerting him of Yuu's awakening. Not too long after the easy soft steps made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen, just as he begun cooking, throwing the vegetables into the pan and watching them warm. The footsteps approached but instead of the usual morning greeting there was silence. Thinking that maybe it was Tagiru in his half-asleep state instead Taiki turned comment ready at hand; only to find that it indeed had been Yuu.

Standing at the windows gazing out at the streets below much like he had earlier, Yuu looked at ease soaking up the sunshine. It was easy, far too easy, to imagine the other boy standing there with a warm cup of tea or coffee, watching the streets come alive on early mornings. He still looked a little ruffled from sleep, his hair not yet brushed and still in his Summer pyjamas of shorts and a T-shirt. Taiki was suddenly acutely aware of the morning light's glow that bathed Yuu. The light casting him in a soft radiance, the individual strands of hair holding a soft luster and sheen-like spun gold-highlighting it against the ivory of skin. As always Yuu's cheeks took a soft rosy tint, often turning crimson when Tagiru got under his skin. The other boy rubbed the rest of sleep out of his eyes all the while a gentle smile decorated his lips. Their eyes met and Taiki realised that he had been staring, his original words having died on his lips.

"M-morning, Yuu..." Taiki's scramble to find said words thankfully only lasted a second and his morning greeting didn't suffer more than a stutter, though he was startled by his sudden fumbling.

"Mmm, good morning Taiki-san. What are you making?" stifling a yawn Yuu stretched before taking a seat at one of the bar stools at the counter, resting his chin on folded arms. While he was indeed awake Yuu looked as if he wouldn't mind being able to return to bed and drifting off for a little while longer, but at the same time seemingly content with watching Taiki cook.

Snapping his attention back to the pan Taiki started folding his eggs before he added more, watching the thin omelette, taking care to make sure nothing burned. Taking a moment to regain the lost composure he finished the first roll and started on the next, "Rolled omelettes and rice. Did you sleep well?" idled conversation would do him some good after the strange moment of distraction at the other.

"Pretty good. I forgot to turn down the AC last night so it got a little cold. I didn't want to get back up though so I ended up just bundling up a little more. How about yourself?"

"Well, considering I don't remember too much about falling asleep I would say pretty good too." which was true, the last thing Taiki remembered was being seven episodes in and feeling a slight weight to his left; where Yuu had apparently finally lost the fight with sleep and given in, unknowingly using him as a rest. Taiki wasn't quite sure how long after he himself succumbed to sleep and he only vaguely remembered being woken up and crawling into bed.

Yuu gave a little hum and was quiet for a few heartbeats. "Is there anything else you need help with?"

"Nah, I think I've got it. You look like you could've used a few more minutes in bed though." finished with another roll Taiki deposited that one next to the other and started on another.

"I normally would, but since I do have guests over I'd be rude not to come join you, and maybe see if you needed anything." Yuu had hopped off his seat and taken a peak at the rice cooker to check the time before retrieving the plates and bowls. Laying out the dishware on the table only took a minute and before long he was back in his seat.

"I think by now Tagiru and I know the layout pretty well. Honestly, you could've stayed in bed until breakfast was finished."

"I can lay in bed when I don't have others over. Besides, I enjoy spending the time with you. It's nice and quiet and we can talk for more than five minutes without Tagiru jumping in." punctuated with a laugh the comment held no more irritation as it would have before, their relationship had mellowed out and Tagiru rarely got a rise out of Yuu without trying. If anything, the comments and ribbing were more out of habit and a reminder of their foundations.

"He does make things lively around here." setting the last roll aside and turning off the heat Taiki went about cutting the rolls into pieces for serving, all the while his back remained turned to Yuu.

"He does, but there's nothing wrong with a nice peaceful morning." Yuu sounded a little far off and out of the corner of Taiki's eye he could see that the other was back at staring out the large windows. He was the perfect picture of a still relaxed morning, Yuu's nature was undoubtedly suited for the kind of calm, leisurely mornings most could see celebrities having. Nene and him probably have countless times going about their morning at a snail's pace when they were on vacation. Evidenced at how Yuu seemed to be conducting himself differently when Tagiru and himself stayed the night.

The warmness of another body near brought Taiki out of his thoughts, three small plates were laid before him and Yuu aided in plating the food. The other boy said nothing but sent a bright cheerful smile his way, the slight jump in Taiki's chest didn't go unnoticed and neither did the heat in his cheeks. Turning away he went to wash his hands and hopefully keep out of Yuu's eyes. His body's reactions to such normal actions were proving to be a little confusing.

Though he didn't have time to give the new changes much thought, tucking it away for some analyzing later.

The two worked in an enjoyable semi-silence finishing up the rest of breakfast, Taiki insisted in making the rest of the side dishes but conceded to allow Yuu to plate and serve. They shared some comments and laughs but otherwise were happy to fall into a morning routine together. Tagiru just like clockwork could be heard upstairs and appeared just as they finished plating and setting the food on the table.

With a bit of good natured teasing the trio sat and enjoyed their start of the morning in each other's company.

* * *

 **A/N:** I just really love domestic sort of things. I love me all kinds of adventure and fantasy stories, but the domestic stuff is for sure a weakness and maybe guilty pleasure of mine in terms of story clichés. Though I almost never have a "traditional" or common Western breakfast I think the universal thing for mornings is some eggs. I love omelettes and the cute rolled ones are super fun to make.

The sweetest feeling in the world is finally getting caught up. I absolutely was hauling ass to try and get all caught up before school starts and I will still be trying to stay on track/get ahead since there's only about aa quarter of a year left before I finish and never look back. Super short chapter, but since this story is a little more self-indulgent I don't mind doing such short drabbles, though I should really start brainstorming for the upcoming months to avoid the massive delay that I always end up with...

Love,

Dragon


	10. September

"Oh man, thanks a lot Akari!"

" 'Oh man, thanks a lot Akari!' is not what I wanna hear from you, Taiki!" Akari was once again chastising her childhood friend after another bout of overexertion from being overly kind and helping other clubs. In other words: Taiki never changed. The knowledge was reassuring for the most part, the boy remained his kind and thoughtful self, forever coming to the aid of anyone in need and unable to turn his back when he is called upon. That being said, however, was the exactly reason why Akari would never stop admonishing her close friend. He treated his health too recklessly and it was her job to make sure at least one of them monitored his wellbeing.

"You know I couldn't turn my back on them! Their pitcher is home sick with a really bad cold." by now it was routine, Taiki got himself caught in all kinds of spots helping out other sports. When he had first formed his street basketball team Akari was wary of the add-on exertion to his already terrible track record of keeping himself in working condition. She had constantly worried and would keep tabs.

"Honestly, and I was just starting to think that you were getting better! Why does this happen every time I come by?" with a slight huff she began the age-old tirade of listing off Taiki's newest transgressions and their eventual detriment to himself. Though the words were chiding Taiki knew them well. He responded in like by trying to ease Akari's concerns, knowing full well how much time she spent worrying over him.

xXx

The perfect relaxed September day was finally within his grasp, Yuu had been cooped up working with his fellow officers on an upcoming fall event and was glad to finally be done with his student council duties. Though he wasn't too keen on joining at first and only ran because his mother had brought it up as a suggestion and encouraged-more like badgered-him into it. Having had no experience with student councils he hadn't expected much to come of it, life however had a funny way of working.

Recapping his pen Yuu stowed his supplies and began the clean-up. With the paperwork organized and the student council finally caught up on its budgeting and event planning Yuu allowed himself the satisfaction of sitting and enjoying the afternoon through the window. He had finished earlier than expected, the budget papers hadn't given him any troubles and the club requests had gone smoothly. Upcoming events had been scheduled and further meetings wouldn't be until they drew nearer. Overall, the workload was large but the tasks hadn't been less trouble than he had anticipated. Everything had fallen into place beautifully.

Yuu could see the school's baseball field in the distance where Taiki was supposed to be standing in as a pitcher for the afternoon. Tagiru should have been finishing up some cram lessons if all was going well, and the plan had been to meet up later on.

Swinging his bag onto a shoulder Yuu bid the president and vice-president a good afternoon before departing down toward the field. His quick and eager steps echoing in the hallways as he passed by empty classrooms; without a thought, his feet guided him to the classroom where Tagiru should have been finishing his lessons one floor down. His hands idly playing with the knot of his tie, the fall-winter uniform was still a tad too warm for the early September days.

Though nothing would spoil his mood; today had been a good day and it would continue being so, he could just feel it.

xXx

"A-Akari-san! What are you doing here?" Yuu hadn't heard anything about the redhead coming to visit, Taiki would have made sure to mention something in passing if he knew. Tagiru bounded off toward the two sitting in the grass and plopped himself down right in front, his bag thrown to the side.

"Ah, Yuu! Tagiru! How are you two?" her greeting was far cheerier than she looked, A familiar bag hung off her shoulder and a very familiar blue pillow was peeking out. It didn't take more than a second for the dots to connect and Yuu pieced together what must've taken place at practice.

"What brings you here?" taking a seat next to Taiki Yuu eyed his senior, checking for any damage or signs of fatigue. He looked healthy, so maybe the pillow was just a precaution...?

"Well I was just going to come for a visit and surprise you all...but _someone_ was on the verge of pass out again when I got here." Yuu could see Taiki visibly flinch and look anywhere else but the girl beside him. "Seeing as how I have to always be prepared I managed to save Taiki's face from a very intimate meeting with the ground." her words weren't very biting, but they were definitely a little icy.

Scary.

"H-hey now!" Taiki threw his hands up in defense, waving them about in an attempt to placate the girl, "Don't make it sound dramatic, it really was nothing. And it doesn't happen _all_ the time. Right, Yuu?"

"Again though, Taiki-san?" Yuu let out an exasperated sigh, "You really should be taking better care of yourself. You know your limits better than we do and should have called for a rest or for an early end to practice if you were starting to feel it. I-I think it's very selfish of you in a way to be like this...Akari-san has to worry about you all the time and has to carry that pillow around whenever she goes to meet you, and Tagiru and I don't exactly have her skill to break your falls when it's just us. Though thankfully it doesn't happen when it is just us, it would put us in a bind if it did and she wasn't around."

It was silent for a moment and Yuu fretted that maybe he had overstepped a boundary. Akari was within her right to scold Taiki since they were childhood friends and she had been doing this since day one. And while they were close Yuu had never spoken up about Taiki's health like this before, the topic being too personal and familiar for him to want to breach.

Maybe he was grossly out of turn to say something.

Scrambling to piece together an apology Yuu was cut off as Taiki spoke.

"You're right, I'm sorry." all heads snapped toward Taiki, Akari swore she got whiplash and Yuu was lost for words. He had never heard Taiki apologize to Akari about mistreating his personal health, he always tried to play it off and she understandably got a little ruffled.

"E-eh?"

"I'm sorry for worrying you too, Yuu. I'll try harder next time."

"I wasn't trying to-"

"Thanks for worrying about me too." Taiki's affectionate smile and equally affectionate pat of his head caused heat to rise to Yuu's cheeks. It was happening a lot recently, normal interactions were starting to affect him in strange ways and it wasn't like he could bring it up in conversation. What could he even say?

 _'Hi Taiki-san could you try and not be so friendly? It makes me feel a little weird, my heart speeds a little and I almost lose all my words. Thank you!'_ Most definitely not something that could be slipped into casual conversation, let alone something to bring up any other time. It was absolutely no good.

"You're welcome...I guess." without anything else to say Yuu settled for accepting the apology and letting the topic die, ducking his head to keep his face away from any prying eyes.

Akari remained silent, partly stunned that Taiki had actually apologised for overworking himself and partly because she had taken notice of the seemingly casual interaction. Taiki's hand had lingered as he was pulling away; the hesitation and curling of his fingers hinted at something deeper, and If she was going to have an honest conversation with Taiki, Yuu and Tagiru couldn't be around. After all it had been her entire reason for coming to see him.

The entire walk back to Taiki's had been consumed by conversation, unfortunately Tagiru had to run home and Yuu had been called away to the student council right as they were leaving. While regrettable it did give Akari the chance to have uninterrupted talk, giving her a feel of how to approach her self-given mission. Thankfully his room was unoccupied since the digimon were in the living room watching some sort of live-action children's show.

While the existence of Digimon remained largely unknown the families of the Hunters couldn't stay in the dark forever. Especially since the Kudou household was mostly spared of Quartzmon's absorption until the very end. Taiki's mother had taken the reveal of the existence of digimon quite well, now believing in Taiki's stories from his first visit and had gladly met with Shoutmon and the others. The digimon were always welcomed at the Kudou home and dinner with digimon became commonplace when they came around. Similar things could also be said about the Amano and Akashi families, especially after the incident with Harpymon a couple years back.

Closing the door to the room Taiki took a seat at his desk while Akari made herself at home on the bed. Their earlier conversation forgotten as a companionable silence settled.

"Ne, Taiki?" Akari spoke up after some time, drawing said boy's attention away from his texting. She didn't even have to ask who was on the other end judging at how engrossed he was.

"Yeah? Something the matter? You've been kinda...spacey?." Taiki set his phone down and turned his chair, giving her his full attention.

"Everything's fine. Is Yuu finally done with whatever it was?"

"Oh! Yeah, he just finished." Akari didn't miss how his eyes wandered toward the phone sitting face down on the desk. She could almost see him fighting the urge to check it.

"Yuu's had a busy day huh?"

"Yeah, the student council has had some bad luck recently with getting stuff done. Apparently, they were missing a lot of paperwork and getting things approved was harder than it should've been. And since Yuu's job is basically all finances he's had to hunt down all the paperwork for the events, he's been spending most afternoons on student council work."

"If anyone can handle all the work it's our Yuu. You sound worried though."

"Ah, I mean between his studies and basketball he's fine. But the added student council work is new. I just don't want him to take on too much, I think I'm starting to rub off a little. I have a lot of faith in what he can do, but I don't want him spending all his free time working on something or other, ya'know? He's a little too young for sleepless nights working."

"You know, Taiki, you talk about him a lot. It's always "Yuu and I did this..." or "I went over to Yuu's..." he's been a big conversation topic recently." it might take a little prodding, but Akari wasn't at all having a hard time getting Taiki go on about the blonde.

"Huh? Do I? I didn't notice. Sorry, Nene asked me to watch out for him and-"

"It's not like that." she shook her head "I get it that you feel like you have to keep and eye out, but like you just really like talking about him in general. You're really fond of him. I can hear it in your voice."

"Ah, yeah I guess…."

"He's pretty grown up now isn't he? Nothing like the kid we saw in the Digital World."

"Yeah, he's always been mature. I was worried he might turn out kind of stiff and serious after everything, but I guess Tagiru does a good job at keeping him from ever getting there."

"I was surprised, how much about him changed in the first year. He really opened up to you."

"That's not something to credit me for though, he did it himself. Yuu's stronger emotionally than most people may be, that's his strength: empathy. When the hunt still went on he and I did a lot of background work while Tagiru dove headfirst into hunting. You should have seen us: me and Yuu practically sneaking around and trying to gather information on the hunt and trying to keep a leash on Tagiru. We ended up spending so much time at his place that it seemed like I lived there some days. And I guess...that was when I..." a look of deep thought took over, his grey eyes a little glassier than normal, fixated on the wall, and his stare far off as if he was sorting through memories.

"You what?"

"I realised that Yuu was just a lonely kid that honestly trusted too much but was scared of the world. I mean, that was what got him caught up in the whole mess, he was too idealistic and got hurt because of it. He wanted to be stronger to make up for what he did, and for a while he hadn't been able to forgive himself. Not until Damemon returned. That I think was why he couldn't get along with Tagiru until after the hunting was done. He couldn't stand the enjoyment Tagiru got out of it, he just wanted to prevent anyone from making his mistake."

"I could see why any fun out of hunting would trigger him. He was responsible for plenty of horrible things, even if indirectly he felt responsible."

"Yeah, Tagiru while not always the brightest and most sensitive understood Yuu's sentiments somewhat. I guess when it boils down I feel protective…? I'm not sure if that's the right word but I think it sums it up. Even if none of us talk about it Yuu has changed, but at the core those qualities that got him into trouble are still there. Maybe it's terrible and a little selfish, but I want to stay important to Yuu and…I want to protect him, even if he doesn't need me I still want to be someone he depends on for the little and big things." Taiki's eyes never moved from the wall, his gaze still far off lost in his own thoughts.

"You're so in love with him and you don't even know it." the word tumbled out before she even realised, quickly covering her mouth, though it would do no good. Akari had thought the phrase countless times over the past months she hadn't meant for it to slip, however it was done and she was prepared for a myriad of responses: a stunned silence, a surprised yelp, absolute denial, forced laughter, even flat out guffaws that would bring tears to his eyes. But she was not expecting the blank look, eyes staring back at her.

"What?" was all he said. Taiki was calm and his expression remained neutral. There was no outburst of emotion, nothing at all really.

"You really don't see it? I thought you would know yourself better than that, Taiki."

"I-I-I don't know what to say..." contemplation took over his features, Akari's knowing smile and silence allowed him time to process his thoughts. Sometimes Taiki just needed a little silence to think things through, he didn't need her to talk him through it and bounce thoughts off of, but rather he needed her silent company: he needed her solid support.

"What are you thinking?" Akari tentatively breeched the stillness of the room.

"I don't know what to think honestly. What do you think?" Taiki was lost, for once he encountered something that he couldn't think of a plan of attack for.

"I think that there is nothing wrong with you liking Yuu, this had been a long time coming." Taiki's baffled look was a little amusing she would admit, never had he seemed so unsure, "I also think that there is a lot of time for you to think and figure yourself out. I've never seen you so much as give someone else a second glance or have even a little crush on anyone that wasn't a teacher when we were kids. So this is kinda new for you. But it seemed to me that you and Yuu are a good match, you're very attentive when it comes to him and I've never seen you so eager to spend so much time with someone. You never stop checking your phone and you're very quick to talk about him. I'm not here to judge or anything, I want whatever makes you happy, and Yuu seems like a good candidate for that."

"You really think so?"

"Look Taiki, if Yuu isn't a strong runner than I don't know who else would be. He's been the only person so far that had gotten you to _possibly_ consider your health more," hiding from Akari's glare was impossible and Taiki took it without complaining, but her eyes soon softened,"you don't have to break yourself thinking so hard about it, you have time to think it through. Maybe I'm wrong but I think you should take some time to reflect a little, there's plenty of time for it anyhow."

"Maybe...a part of me already knew it," Taiki shrugged a grateful smile on his face and eyes soft, "thanks, Akari."

"No problem, what are friends for?" both made their way to the living room, joining the digimon for some snacks and an afternoon in catching up.

xXx

The four rings it took for his video call to be answered felt like an eternity. With Akari gone but their earlier conversation and his recent revelation fresh in mind Taiki needed an outlet. His friends in Koto were no good since one was a loudmouth and the other was why he was calling the only other people he could talk to: Kiriha and Nene. The two ex-generals were longtime friends and a good support system, not to mention a fountain of sage-like advice when it came to his predicament. If the digimon noticed anything wrong they hadn't said anything, but also had strangely given him the space to call the two.

"Yo, Taiki." Kiriha's grainy faced appeared in one corner of his monitor, a towel thrown around his shoulders and looking like he just finished a shower. The box next to his however still displayed a picture of Nene, the girl herself having not picked up before the call automatically ended.

"Kiriha! How are you?"

"I'm doing well. I would ask how you're doing but it seems as if you've run into a tough spot, eh?"

"Ahaha, yes well it isn't quite like that but-" the ringing of an incoming call request cut him off. Pressing the accept icon the picture and loading circle was soon replaced by the presence of one of Asia's hottest idols.

"I'm sorry you two! I was in the middle of a call with Yuu. I'll definitely have to call him back tomorrow, now." Nene said, her loose hair having been braided and tossed over a shoulder, the camera shaking as she adjusted her laptop to sit in her lap.

"Oh! I didn't realise that Nene, I'm sorry," guilt settled into Taiki, it felt absolutely wrong to be talking with Nene knowing that she had to cut a call with Yuu short.

"It's fine, he was a little distracted anyways. But...what was this about an SOS and needing some advice Taiki?"

"Yes Taiki, do tell. I am curious at what dilemma Xros Heart's general is in."

And so, he began, recounting the entire afternoon conversation with Akari, down to the exact wording used and his own private thoughts. Kiriha's and Nene's expecting eyes never leaving his face and both remained entirely silent, their faces betraying no other emotion, content with allowing Taiki the release and the free flow of his thoughts. By the end of it the three sat in silence processing the new information, searching for words.

Kiriha was the first to speak up, "I see, so you're a little confused on where to go is what I am hearing?"

"Uh, yeah...I guess...? I'm just not sure of myself right now and I just-I feel-argh, I don't even know how to describe it. Like it all makes sense and everything is so clear now, but at the same time it's new to me. But I can't stop thinking now that I've started." Taiki threw himself onto his back onto the mattress, taking the laptop with him.

"Well, I'm not sure how much help I'll be, but you're free to ask me questions. Maybe my answers can help you answer some of your own?" Kiriha sounded apprehensive, never had Taiki heard the Blue Flare general sound so unsure. Kiriha went about everything with a sort of confidence that many would envy, he was so self-assured that Taiki had been counting on him for solid advice.

Maybe even step-by-step instructions.

"How did you do it? You and Nene just kinda got together, I never saw it happen. One second the war ended and the next you two were basically dating."

"It's not as simple as you make it sound. For a while me and Nene were in limbo about what we were, I mean we both realised that we found each other attractive and would've liked something more...but neither one of us knew how to go about it. Then we all went our separate ways."

"So then what changed?"

"Ahh, that's a little hard to answer. We just kept contact? There were conversations between the three of us, and then there were conversations between just the two of us if it makes sense. Things naturally fell where they did and when I went to see Nene in Hong Kong for the first time we went out and had a good time."

"Just like that and everything worked?" it sounded so _easy_ like it was something as natural and casual as walking down the street.

"I wouldn't say _worked_. It wasn't all smooth sailing. I wasn't good with come cues, didn't know what to say, we were new at it too."

"Still not helping me...I just...want to know where to start?

"Where you are is fine. You and Yuu seem to be in a good place, you're close friends and Nene says you're like family already." Taiki let the small jab slide since he needed the other's help, "Nene says you two are constantly messaging when you're apart, even late at night."

"She what?"

"We talk. And she talks about Yuu. She says you come up a lot when they're talking. He's told her that you two are always texting or on the phone. You're basically in the early stages of either dating or "getting to know each other" i.e. flirting right now. Honestly, you're a lot farther along than you realise. Given more time and you probably would have figured it out eventually, sounds like Akari just got tired of watching you."

Flipping over Taiki wanted to bury his face in a pillow and scream. Was everyone more aware of his love life than him? "Do you have anything to say, Nene? You've been quiet and it's making me uneasy. We're talking about your brother here and this is probably awkward for you."

"Not exactly, though I can't imagine how you feel...asking your crush's sister for advice." her giggle did enough to ease his nervousness. At least he knew Nene was supportive...?

"Don't worry Taiki. Nene is in full support of you and Yuu. You'll have her full cooperation and access to all the advice she can offer." Kriha's reassurance didn't do much, if anything.

"Yeah, I can always be your insider and get information out of him. I can even drop hints. I'll tell you everything you need to know to successfully woo Yuu and sweep him off his feet in no time. Promise."

"Nene!" Taiki's indignant yell coupled with a blazing red blush would only serve as fuel for further future teasing he knew.

"I'm kidding, mostly, but what I can do is help you and Yuu along. Trust me, if I didn't think you had a chance I would've already stopped this."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence." Taiki wasn't quite sure how to take the girl's words, but nonetheless she was encouraging.

"We're here if you need advice or anything. But you're both smart boys I'm sure you won't be dancing around each other like most teenagers." Kiriha said.

"Yeah, well, it's getting late. Thanks you guys, even if it wasn't a lot of help I feel better."

"Good to hear, I'll talk to Yuu and get a feel for you." Nene promised, a gentle but impish smile on her lips.

"Call if you have any other questions I can answer. Night."

"Thanks again."

"Good night"

"Night." Taiki signed off and closed his laptop, staring at the white ceiling his mind drifted back on memories during the past few months. Reflecting back, everything had seemed so normal and easy, he hadn't spared a thought at his actions and had chalked it all up to being close friends. But now looking at it again without the context of the moment he could see how everything could've had a romantic tinge to it. He also didn't know when he had developed such a habit of stealing light casual touches of the other: ruffling his hair or a touch on the shoulder, Taiki had to admit he was always trying to get a little closer, even just for a second.

The sudden buzz of his phone drew his attention to the desk where it had laid silently the entire call. Heaving himself up and toward his desk to put the laptop away and pick up the device excitement bubbled up and a smile broke on his face. Quickly swiping to answer the message Taiki wasted no time for a response.

He had it bad didn't he?

* * *

 **A/N:** I have no idea what I am even writing anymore. I always have a snippet in mind but building the story outward is not easy-ask any writer-and I think my original idea got lost in the story somewhere in there. Wasn't really feeling the conversations and I wasn't quite sure where they were all going, so it ended up as a long chapter of basically loose words and conversations. After last chapter with Taiki's crush filter going pretty hard I'm trying to cut back on super flowery language. But we will see since I really like descriptors in my writing.

Of course as always I'd love a review or just a simple comment! I would never withhold updates or stories if I don't get anything-not like I can control myself from posting when I have ideas anyways-but they are appreciated and good motivators! Especially since I'd love to create more content if people are interested.

xoxo

Dragon


	11. October

**A/N:** Unexpected hiatus since life was a little outta my hands, however I am here with the three final chapters so happy early Christmas to anyone that is still reading this? Kept this a little short since I am fresh out of a _very_ long quarter at Uni and have very little brain cells left for a chapter that I did not have notes on before I disappeared. Expect a chapter a day until Christmas I suppose, since I do have most of the other chapters written and just need to finish.

* * *

The chill of the Autumn air bit into Yuu's cheeks as he walked home, it was sunset and with the days growing shorter it really did feel like he had spent all day it school. It was the end of the week and Yuu could not be any more thankful for the end of a long week. Midterm examinations were really starting to take their toll as the end of the month came to a close. He had hardly interacted with his friends outside of rigorous studying and lunches.

Even Mami and the others seemed to have disappeared for the time being.

While it may have only been his and Tagiru's first year in high school, Taiki was in his second year and now more than ever exam scores would matter. It was difficult watching his senior stress as he poured over notes and prepared for the first of many tough exam seasons to come, but Yuu knew better than anyone else how much Taiki wanted to do all he could to make sure he would be admitted into his dream university.

Many people seemed to have the idea stuck in their heads that the older boy would be scouted into a university for something like basketball or something or other when, in reality, all he wanted was to study sports medicine and therapy. Taiki didn't go out of his way to make his plans for the future known, leaving only a handful of people, Yuu included, who knew why he worked so diligently and arduously every day toward his studies. It was a rather admirable sight to say the least. Especially in the face of comments that downplayed his dedication to school, well-meaning of course, and maybe if Taiki weren't Taiki he wouldn't have laughed it off, but still it rubbed Yuu the wrong to see it happen.

Nonetheless, tonight was another night scheduled for studying and cram time. Tagiru had promptly checked out as soon as he finished his own exams and would not be joining them for longer than the few hours before dinner time.

Yuu wondered briefly if he should stop and pick up some of Taiki's favourite snacks for the night.

xXx

"...Yuu, are you still awake?" A soft voice called in the night, though barely more than a whisper Taiki's voice managed to fill all the empty crevices of the home. They had prepared for a night in the living room, piling the couch with all the blankets and pillows in the penthouse and the kotatsu was littered with books and pages of half-finished work. Any other night the boys would have cleaned up a little before collapsing on the expensive and heavenly soft cushions. However, tomorrow was the start of the weekend and cleaning could wait until after they woke.

"Mm, yeah, I'm not quite asleep yet." From his position face down on the couch Yuu was starting to find the thought of moving rather silly. Having had the foresight to change and get comfortable for the night Yuu saw no issues with cuddling up with a couple pillows and blankets as Taiki continued to study the night away. That way he could remain within reach in case Taiki happened to need anything.

Taiki himself was still mostly seated on the floor in front of Yuu, having just closed a book and stretching leisurely. The lights had been turned off everywhere else in the home and even dimmed in the living room as the night drew on. While it wasn't quite the next day yet, it was becoming clear that midnight was fast approaching.

A warm hand settled between Yuu's shoulder blades before making a couple short passes in a gentle circular motion, drawing a soft pleased noise from him.

"You know, sleeping in the living room is not an acceptable solution when you have a perfectly useable bedroom upstairs. With a very nice bed too." Despite not being able to see him Yuu was familiar with that specific intonation. A mixture between exasperated and fond, something he used around Tagiru a lot. Though, this particular tone was _different_ , something else laced in the words. If Yuu had anymore functioning braincells or more sleep he wouldn't mind dissecting that difference, as it stood though he simply relaxed and enjoyed the touch.

A sigh before the soothing and comforting rubbing ceased and became an incessant prodding, "Yuu, I know you heard me."

"Ngh," with more effort than it really should have taken Yuu flipped onto his ack, staring up at Taiki with a frown, "I could go upstairs, but it so happens that all of my pillows and blankets are right here." To emphasize his point Yuu buried himself deeper into the mound of blanket and cuddled a pillow closer to his chest, adding a pout for good measure. From experience Yuu knew how a well-placed pout and wide eyes could get him anything.

Unsurprisingly it doesn't work on Taiki. He continues to gaze at Yuu expectantly as Yuu doubles up his efforts, "that's very cute, but you still need to get up."

Knowing that the battle was lost Yuu had no other option than to concede to his senior and follow his thinly veiled command. Though there was nothing stopping him from going at it slowly. beside him Taiki began packing his schoolwork, setting things neatly aside in piles to be dealt with in the morning.

"If I wasn't so tired, I'd stay up for another hour. It's my favourite time of night," Taiki glanced up to find Yuu staring out of the large windows and up at the night sky. It was a rather endearing sight, his arms full of pillows as he looked out.

"It's so quiet here a night. You can't even hear the noise of the streets that much anymore."

"Mm. That's why I like it so much, even though this isn't much of a residential neighborhood it's still nice to turn off the lights and enjoy the stars and the skyline sometimes."

"We should do that sometime. When we're not busy and tired from school. We can turn off all the lights and stay up all night long. I'm sure Tagiru, would love it, he's been wanting to stay up to see a sunrise for a while now."

"Please Taiki-san, we both know that he's the first one out cold whenever we try something like that." Yuu's scoff was met with a chuckle as Taiki went for the light switch, plunging the room home into darkness, the only light source filtering through the windows as the world below too readied for bed. Together, the two gathered the rest of the pillows and blankets off the couch and made their way up the stairs.

* * *

xoxo

Dragon


	12. November

As he faded in and out of consciousness Yuu was acutely aware of the cool rag on his forehead and the not so silent mutterings of Damemon. Figures he would get sick the one time his partner pops by for a surprise visit, though he couldn't decide if it was unfortunate or fortunate that he fell ill when there would be someone else around to take care of him.

"Damemon?" As he turned in search for his partner the rag slipped from its place and a familiar white shape entered his vision.

"Dame Yuu! You're running a fever, you need to rest more." He was quickly laid back down with a fresh rag in place. "Is there something you needed?"

Yuu made an attempt at shaking his head but it only served to make him dizzier, thank goodness Damemon understood though. He watched as the Digimon fussed around the room and make several loops back to check up on him before disappearing into the hallway, only to come back with a glass of water and capsules in hand.

"You need to take these, Yuu, it'll help reduce your fever."

xXx

The creek in the door alerted Yuu of someone entering, glancing up from his book he found himself looking at a very well bundled up Tagiru. The other boy looked much better than he had the week prior and if he had to guess Yuu would say that Tagiru was probably fighting off the last bit of sniffles before he was back to full health. Needless to say it was no wonder from whom Yuu had contracted the seasonal flu.

"Hiya, Yuu. How's it going?" Tagiru made a beeline for his desk chair and deposited himself right next to Yuu, he loosened his scarf but did nothing else.

"Well, I'm very obviously sick so I could be better." What little bite in his sarcastic reply was lost with the nasally sound that was his voice. "Did anything interesting happen today?" Sliding a book mark into place Yuu set the book gently on the nightstand before turning his full attention to the other boy.

"No way, it was boring as always. Our class got our exams back though." Rummaging around his backpack Tagiru produced a marked-up exam and handed it to Yuu, the marks were far less about concept errors and more about hasty mistakes.

"For you, these marks seem almost too good."

"Hey!" quick as ever to get riled up Tagiru was up and out of the chair.

"I'm joking, I'm joking," Yuu handed the sheet back and settled down into the bed, snuggling under the covers and turning to face his friend, "all that studying is finally paying off, either that or maybe lessons are finally getting through to you."

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I can't wait to show my parents. Oh! I also picked up your work for you, they couldn't give me your scores but it's not like you need to see them anyways. You always have a perfect score. Taiki-san said that he would swing by later, he said something about comparing notes and exams with a classmate or something or other…"

"Sounds like him, though I suppose it would be important to make sure he is doing his best, you know that will be us soon enough. High school is more serious than middle school. These exams mean a lot in our future."

"I know, I know. Jeez, I heard that all the time Yuu. I don't need it from you too." Yuu had often been described as a mother-hen, and while he doesn't deny it he can feel himself falling into the role as he already had a scold on his tongue.

"Well, I just want to make sure that you don't forget that you really do need to work hard if you want to really become a superstar. With Taiki-san out of the running you have a clear path, but only if you can get through school."

"Ugh, can we not talk about this right nooooow? Damemon says that I really shouldn't make you use up all your energy, so please save the lecture for later, _mom_."

"It's not my fault you need more than one person to tell you to focus." Feeling just a smidge childish Yuu retaliated with sticking out his tongue and quickly yanking the covers over his face to hide when Tagiru lunged at him. Their loud laughter must have caught Damemon's attention as the Digimon poked himself through the door to catch the boys tugging on the blanket.

"Dame dame Yuu, you shouldn't be rough-housing when you're sick. You need your energy to get better. Tagiru stop bothering him." It was unsure if Digimon took after their partners or perhaps if partners took after the Digimon but in that moment it was clear that Yuu and Damemon had been a perfect match in personality traits.

"Sorry!"

xXx

It couldn't have been more than an hour before Yuu was stirred from his light sleep at the sound of his bedroom door closing, the soft footsteps obviously not Damemon's.

"Taiki-san." the greeting was softly spoken as Yuu made to sit up, trying to shake a bit of the drowsiness from his body.

"Hi there Yuu. How are you feeling?" Taiki brought with him a glass of water and a packet of pills for the fever, he offered the items to Yuu before setting his bookbag down and settling into the chair Tagiru had occupied not too long before, his arm slung over the backrest as he sat to the side.

"I'd like to say that I'm doing well, but," Yuu downed the entire glass in one go, washing down the medicine and suppressing a shiver as he moved to lay back down, "I could be better. Tagiru was here earlier, he dropped off some schoolwork for me. How was your day?"

"Same old, same old. Exam scores came back though." Taiki said as he studied the room, as if he had never been inside before. Which was partly true, the boys never really spent time in his room when they were over. The living room was more than spacious enough to accommodate them and there was nothing particularly special about his room to warrant using it as opposed to downstairs. Taiki's eyes lingered on a family picture on a dresser and some candid photos of Yuu on past vacations. Yuu didn't miss how his senior's lips quirked in something akin to the beginnings of a frown.

"How did you do, Taiki-san?"

"Well enough, there were some questions I hadn't expected to get right but I'm happy with the results."

"I'm glad, you studied so hard for this exam."

"Yeah…the results are good enough for now. The end of the year exams need to be perfect and so do next year's exams." With a heavy sigh Taiki's shoulders relaxed as he melted into the chair. It was easy to notice the difference now that the stress was drained from his body. The lines of his shoulder weren't so rigid, and the tightness of his brows were gone.

"That's a worry for another time. It's almost time for break, you'll have more than enough time to recharge before end of year's."

"I suppose….aahh getting into a university is so troublesome."

"Tell me about it," Yuu giggled, "mama and papa are already asking me about my ideas for university choices. And to be quite honest I'm not quite sure what to tell them. I haven't even decided if I want to study abroad or not. I suppose Hong Kong wouldn't be too bad of an idea, I could be closer to Nee-san that way….but anyways, I still have plenty of time to decide."

"Yeah, you do.."

xXx

Most of the afternoon and early evening was taken up with easy conversation and when dinner time rolled around Damemon appeared with a tray of soup and dishes packed with more vegetables than Yuu thought he owned. Afterwards it was another dose of medication and hopefully some much needed uninterrupted sleep.

"I should let you get some more rest, it's getting a little late and you look ready to pass out."

"Mmm...okay..." Yuu looked as if he hadn't even processed what was said and whatever he might've wanted to say died on his lips as fatigue won out and he slipped into a medicine induced sleep.

Once his breathing evened out Taiki relaxed and spent some time just watching his junior sleep. Though strained and not as calm as he wished he were Yuu did look peaceful, and under the mountain of blankets very small and very cute. With the deepening of Yuu's breaths the only sound in the room Taiki once again took to studying the room and Yuu.

The more he thought about it the more Taiki found that he wasn't awfully fond of the idea of Yuu going abroad for his studies. It certainly wasn't his decision to make and in the end, it was Yuu's life and he could do whatever he pleased with it, but Taiki's heart clenched in a rather uncomfortable way when he thought about Yuu being so far away. It felt hypocritical, not wanting Yuu to be out of his sight when he was also the one that had to talk Nene into believing that Yuu was more than capable of being on his own.

With a deep sigh and a shake of his head Taiki filed the thought away for later down the road. Afterall, as Yuu said there was plenty of time to agonize over the issues later. He stood and took a leisurely moment to stretch, having not left that chair since the moment he arrived. Taiki headed straight for the door before stopping half way, glancing back at the bed and with a rush of impulsiveness he decided to return to Yuu's bedside for just another moment.

Just as quickly as he had made the choice Taik leaned down and connected his lips to the soft overheated skin of Yuu's forehead.

Pulling back, Taiki brushed some golden strands out of the way as he stole a glance at the door, as if Damemon would barge in right at that moment. Breathing out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding he watched Yuu for a few more heartbeats before making his way to the door, making a note to visit again tomorrow after classes. And it might have been his imagination or a trick of the eye, but Taiki swore that he saw the creases of Yuu's forehead relax when he pulled away.

* * *

xoxo

Dragon


	13. In a Year's Time

**A/N:** So this is what it must feel like to finally be a productive writer. I have never in my decade or whatever of writing churned out so many decent quality chapters in such a short amount of time. It was also partly motivated by the fact that this being so close to finished when I left bothered me and I could not let myself start another year with this incomplete.

* * *

Lights were strung, the tree was decorated, and cookies were cooling. There was absolutely no doubt that Christmas had arrived. Humming along to some low music Yuu finished up the final touches around the home, there were some stockings and a wreath left for last as he waited for the rest of his friends to arrive.

The idea had been a joke in passing initially, but as time wore on Yuu found himself rather smitten with the idea of a large party. So, of course, with a house to himself and plenty of resources to make a celebration happen Yuu put his plan into action. With the generous aid of some friends the once neat penthouse was now a wonderland of decorations and sparkling lights.

"Yuu! All finished over here, is there anything else you need?" Akari had been kind enough to volunteer her time to decorate while everyone else went and bought some food and drinks. Though there was plenty it never hurt to have more.

"No, I don't think so…? The cookies should be cool enough to decorate soon if you'd like to help."

"Sure! I wonder what's taking the boys so long…"

With a shrug Yuu retrieved piping bags filled with icing in every festive colour imaginable and brought over the rack of cooling treats. "I wouldn't worry about that, I'm sure they have their reasons. Besides, that gives us more time to decorate and not have to deal with Tagiru."

Akari giggled as she plucked a cookie from the pile and began her piping, "I suppose so. He is certainly full of energy as always."

"You have no idea. He only gets worse and louder when more people are around." Finish up his final line Yuu tossed some sprinkles on the cookie, mimicking the look of decorations on a tree before starting on the next one, "though I do have to say, it is nice to keep him around to liven things up."

"I don't doubt that at all. You two have really changed since middle school, I was worried that Taiki wouldn't be enough to keep you two out of trouble."

"Tagiru grows on a person, unfortunately."

Bubbly laughter filled the air as the two decorated dozens of cookies, their work fast paced but no less detailed and beautiful from years of experience of baking treats and gifts.

xXx

Not surprisingly Ryouma's crew were the first ones to appear at Yuu's door. They were nothing if not absolutely punctual, and interestingly enough came with an armful of snacks and food.

"It's rude to show up empty handed, especially when the host so generously provided the space and all." Had been Ryouma's comment as he set the platters down on the tale.

"We _were_ raised properly." Ren commented as he plopped himself down on the couch, still scrolling through his phone. Airu had made a beeline for the cookies and other sweets snagging a couple for herself. "Isn't it also rude to eat all the snacks before anyone else even shows up?" Ren quipped, quick to try and pick a fight but Yuu could see how he also eyed the cookies.

"Please help yourself! Everyone should be here soon, and I made plenty, there's more in the kitchen."

Sure enough within minutes of their arrival more and more guests filtered in, other ex-hunters and classmates mingled as light holiday music played. The chatter created a merry atmosphere where friends old and new could come and enjoy one another's presence as the year began counting down its last days.

Though, speaking of friends, Yuu hadn't seen a hair of either Taiki and or-

"Yuu! We have a surprise for you! C'mere! Hurry up!" Speak of the devil, Tagiru's voice was hard to miss as Yuu was suddenly accosted and yanked toward his front door, everyone parting way for the two, "Sorry we're late but you have to see this!" As they neared Yuu spotted Taiki immersed in conversation with Kiriha, who seemed to have snuck in without him noticing.

"Kiriha-san! W-when did you get here? I thought you were still out of town!" Kiriha ruffled his hair and pulled him into a brief hug, his lips quirked in a smile.

"Just this mornin' actually. I couldn't miss this, Taiki told me how much work you put into it, the place looks great!"

"Thank you! Though, I can't take all the credit, everyone made this happen too."

"Stop being so modest Yuu, you deserve all the credit for making this possible. Thank you for inviting all of us into your home and for sharing this moment with all of us." Taiki knocked their shoulders together playfully, a truly radiant smile adorning his features; and just for a moment Yuu was almost star struck at his senior, something he hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Yeah! The party is awesome! Everyone is here and you really did decorate everything!" Tagiru closed in on his other side, knocking him into Taiki, who fortunately was used to this and was able to rebalance the both of them without trouble.

"Well, it is a wonderful surprise that Kiriha-san could make it! I wasn't sure if you were still traveling outside of Japan or not recently…but anyways! Please enjoy yourself, I'm sure everyone would like to talk to you and if Tagiru hasn't eaten everything yet there should be plenty of food on the table."

"Oi!"

"While me showing up was unplanned, I'm certainly not the surprise." Kiriha had a very pleased smile as he looked expectantly at Taiki.

"Wha-?"

"The real surprise is actually right behind us." Both stepped aside giving Yuu a clear view into the entryway where a familiar silhouette stood as his heart caught in his throat.

"Nee-san!" if Yuu were younger and not in the company of friends he would have no doubt started tearing up at the sight of his sister. But, for now he was better off fending off the wetness and simply enjoy the moment.

"Hi, Yuu." She immediately gathered him up in her arms and squeezed as hard as she could. He buried his face in her neck as he felt a kiss descend on his crown. The last few months without her presence in the home had been bearable, but were by no means any less lonely.

"I've missed you."

"And I you. They aren't able to make it for this party, but mama and papa are flying out tonight and they'll be home tomorrow morning."

"Wha-? Really? Th-they're coming home?" pulling away Yuu searched Nene's face and found a warm smile and excitement.

"Yep. It took a little work, but we coordinated days so for once you won't have to fly out. We can watch Kohaku here and spend time together at _home_." There were no words to describe the mix of emotions welling up in his chest, the word was a symphony to his ears as Yuu thanked whatever higher power existed for this and his family and friends.

Taking their cue to leave the two alone to catch up, Taiki and Kiriha hauled Tagiru somewhere else as the voices of the siblings faded in to the background.

xXx

Finally catching sight of his senior Yuu made his way to the far end of the room where he stood, strangely alone. People seemed to have been moving around the area where he stood, which was probably why Taiki had claimed the spot for himself. Yuu had been trying desperately to get a moment with him, to truly thank him for bringing his sister home. He had already spoken with the other two, who pointed Taiki out as the mastermind behind it all.

"Taiki-san! I feel as if I haven't seen you at all night." Yuu called as he neared, catching the attention of the other, who met him halfway as the two moved off to the side to speak.

"Well it has been a busy night, everyone here is so full of energy and cheer, it's very contagious."

"Don't say it like that, you'll sound like a grouch. I hope everything has been enjoyable? And I certainly hope you managed some snacks because I just saw Tagiru scarfing down his third plate."

"I did, Akari told me that you two decorated all the cookies, they looked pretty amazing. Almost too pretty to eat. Of course, you'd be offended if didn't eat one though.

"You're right, I'd never forgive you for that." Yuu crossed his arms and huffed as Taik playfully put his hand over his heart as if wounded by the statement. "But, that isn't why I needed to talk to you. I wanted to say, _thank you_ , I-there's not enough words or time for me to tell you how amazing it is-how amazing you are for bringing Nee-san home. Not just her too, but mama and papa too. I never thought that we could, you know…it's also been such a hassle that me flying out somewhere was always the easiest option for now…and I just, thank you!"

Yuu was once again fighting back tears and oh how he hated how easily he cried. Nothing really has changed about him at all. Frustrated that he couldn't find the right words, Yuu instinctively wrapped his arms around Taiki in a near crushing hug, trying to convey as much as he could in the single gesture. Though not enough, Yuu wasn't sure if there was anything else he could do to express his immense gratitude and the overwhelming roller-coaster of emotions he had been experiencing all night long.

"It was no problem at all," Taiki smiled as he returned the hug before pulling away, "I thought that you might appreciate it since you haven't really seen your family in a while. Nene's been one longer than we expected."

"I just…thank you."

"It was no big deal, you're making me embarrassed. Let's join the others, I'm sure Nene and Kiriha have loads of thins to tell us about." They had hardly taken a few steps before Taiki stopped dead in his tracks, "…that's interesting."

"What?"

"Look up Yuu." Following Taiki's finger and his line of sight Yuu's eyes finally landed on a rather innocuous little green twig with some leaves and very distinctive white berries attached to a string.

Mistletoe.

"Wha-how did that end up there? I didn't hang that, I don't even own any!" Yuu's poor attempt at concealing the increasing redness in his face was failing spectacularly as his voice rose and the chatter died down. All eyes turned to the two, almost expectantly with a few murmurs and giggles being heard.

"This was not there when we decorated! W-who did this?" there were plenty of whispers and looks but no one volunteered any information as the two of them continued to stand in the now center of a circle.

"C'mon Yuu! It's one kiss! It's tradition and you're all about that stuff aren't you?" Yuu made a mental note to potentially strangle Tagiru later if he ever caught him alone.

"Yeah! Its only a single kiss!"

"Just one second and you're done!"

"C'mon!"

More voices joined in, encouraging the two and Yuu couldn't find it in him to say anything in response, too hyperaware of his surroundings and that this was Taiki he was caught under the stupid plant with. Taiki! Searching for the familiar eyes of his sister he took found her with an encouraging smile and mouthing "go ahead" as Kiriha made a shooing motion with his hands next to her.

Traitors.

"Well, it can't be helped." Taiki's all too casual tone did nothing for Yuu as his blush continued to deepen and he briefly wondered if he could die of heatstroke in that moment. It wouldn't have been a horrible idea he mused. It would save him the embarrassment that's for sure.

"How can you say that? Everyone is staring!"

"We're starin' because you won't get on with it!" A voice yelled, it sounded like it could have been Hideki, but, the blood rushing in his ears might have also been messing with his hearing, not to mention the sound of agreements all around. Oh, how Yuu wanted to disappear.

"Just look at me and ignore them, it'll only be a second. I promise." With a stiff nod Yuu allowed Taiki to gently cup his face and tightly shut his eyes, letting the other guide him. It was absolute agony as he waited, the nerves amplified all his senses and Yuu wondered if time really was this slow or if it was just him. Taiki's hands were slightly rough on his cheeks, worn from years of playing various sports, but his hold was light and almost feather like. And Yuu wondered if Taiki could feel all the heat radiating off his cheeks; he felt the ghost of a breath across his cheeks and lips and-

Then there were lips on his and they were a little dry but soft and it was pleasant. Yuu could feel himself push back, reciprocating the kiss and all around Yuu could hear whooping and thought his face couldn't burn any hotter, but he was once again very wrong. Pulling away and wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and hide he found self-satisfied grins plastered on every face in the room.

No way.

"Please tell me you weren't all in on this!" his indignant squawking only served to widen said grins and he was left with no answer, "Taiki-san!"

"Hey, I wasn't in on anything…but it was a good chance so why not?" He held his hands up in front as his reply was met with a couple whistles and eyebrow raises.

"It's true, he wasn't in on it…buuuut we also aren't going to tell you who was. You'll just have to accept that Yuu." Ren teased from his place in the front as next to him Ryouma smirked and Airu sported a rather devilish smile.

"Guuuuuys!" Yuu's whine fell on deaf ears as the crowd dispersed and Yuu resigned himself to looking like a glowing red ornament for the rest of his life. Before he could get too deep into his thoughts a familiar arm wound itself around his shoulders, looking up Yuu found for all his nonchalance, Taiki too looked a little red. Takin a couple second, Yuu finally got his heart rate to a near normal pace before speaking, "Taiki-san?"

"Hm?"

"That was longer than a second."

Taiki nervously rubbed at his neck and Yuu allowed himself to finally relax for the first time and leaned into the hold, even going as far as wrapping his arms around Taiki's middle and planting a fast peck on his senior's cheek. It was easier when no one was looking, and he supposed that he couldn't be mad at his friends forever. But just until he got his exact revenge.

* * *

 **A/N:** Well, that's a wrap! I'm 100 years late and no one probably reads this but I'm grateful for anyone that has or will. And of course I'm-as always-using total tropes and clichés because I love them so why not? If there was any doubt that I wouldn't have done a kiss this way in a story set in December then obviously I have not made my love of tropes apparent enough. I considered for perhaps 10 second on detailing the kiss more but that might've also come with a rating bump so I decided not to. Maye next time though.

I'm always full of ideas-though not always motivation-so who knows? Maybe I'll come back and contribute some more since as always, I continue to inhabit rare pair hell. I'm also not adverse to the idea of suggestions for short fics if anyone wants to see more of these two from me…? I suppose now it's time to finish that one story that everyone has been waiting on for forever. Happy Holidays!

xoxo

Dragon


End file.
